The Killer Butterfly
by Honey-Bee128
Summary: All she knows is pulling a trigger, taking a life, living alone and counting on no one. But what happens when she needs someones help, will she be able to take their help? Will she be able to feel human again or will it all be for nothing? Rated T might have to go up in rating, later on Hawkeye/oc
1. And So It Begins

**disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel/Avenger characters, I only own her (The Killer Butterfly)**

**This is 9 years before the Avengers movie, Iron Man, Thor, etc. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**The Killer Butterfly**

_The world is a dangerous place, not because of those who do evil, but because of those who look on and do nothing. [Einstein]_

Chapter 1: And so it begins

It all begins with the Target.

They never did know what killed them. It only took a second between pulling that trigger and that bullet hitting its mark. I had almost been 18 when I first realized I could make money, correction, a lot of money, doing other people's dirty business for them. I didn't have to worry about friends or family, but I guess this is why it's known as a lonely life. Your clients only know you by the name you make for yourself. Your marks only know you as the person that takes you away from this world, most of the time they don't even know you as that. It can be a good life as an assassin, if you live long enough to enjoy it. Not that you'll have anyone to enjoy it with, but then again that is one of the reasons you're so good. No connections to anyone, no familiar faces to recognize you, and no one to miss you when you're gone. There are only a whole lot of clients, marks, and competition out there. It only takes one thing; one false move, one angry client, and one mark that fights back, one competitor that shoots first, one shot that doesn't go right, one person who now wants you dead, one moment when you're actually the target and not a lot of room for mistakes. But that's the world I belong to now…

I knew this was going to be a bad once I told him I would do it. The look he gave me was one that said it all. I hadn't known much about the mark, but I did know about the 250 thousand that the client was offering if I got it done within the next 2 weeks. He handed me a file that was big enough to be a college textbook. I was surprised by him and everything he did. Not many clients really go into details about who they want dead, but this guy gave me everything about the mark. I never really cared about who I was killing or why. I mean don't we all have a reason to be killed, it's not like anybody is a really an angel, we've all done something bad in our lives...just some more than others.

"I don't care how," he said with a thick accent. Sounded Austrian, maybe, who knows there are some interesting types of people out there. I just nodded my head and turned to leave with the file in my hand.

"May I ask a question?" He asked, I turned to him and nodded my head.

"How does a girl like you get into a business like this?" He asked, I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes.

"Easy, I learned how to pull a trigger, not miss." I said, turned towards the door and started walking away.

"The Killer Butterfly, interesting name how did you get it?" I stopped, this time I didn't even try to stop myself from rolling my eyes, I turned my head to side, and let out a long deep sigh. The one thing I really hated in this world was unneeded questions and these ones, were driving me crazy.

"Because they never expect it when I kill them." I turned my head back facing the door and walked out.

I kept walking all the way to my car, got in and drove away. I got to my hotel and went into my room and flopped down on the bed. I grabbed the file opened it and organized everything around me on the bed. I looked at the clock, it was already past eleven. I sat up and started looking at the file.

Name: Ben Anders

Age: 25

Height: 6'1

Hair color: brown

Eye color: blue

(He wasn't that bad looking either)

last known: location Rio de Janeiro. I looked at the rest of the file that was covering over haft the bed. I looked at the bottom of the file which turned out to be an arrest record; assault, assault with a deadly weapon, attempted rape, rape, armed robbery, and of course murder. Why were all the good looking ones bad? I frowned, reached into my bag and grabbed a water bottle and a power bar.

It was going to be a long night.

"And so it begins." I said taking a bite out of the power bar.

*~ƸӜƷ~*

Coulson picked up his cup of coffee and walked into Fury's office with a file in his other hand.

"What is it?" Fury asked looking up from a file.

"We found her; one of her aliases just bought a plane ticket to Rio de Janeiro." Coulson said placing the file in front of Fury. Fury looked at him, opened the file and read it.

"Send a team out to bring her in." Fury said closing the file and handing it back to Coulson.

"Are you sure? All the teams we've sent after her have only made it back in body bags." Fury sighed.

"What do you suggest?"

"We've sent 5 teams after her to bring her in and all of them have been unsuccessful, maybe it's time to admit that we can't bring them all in." Coulson said.

"Then who should we send to take her out?" Fury asked.

"Bibden maybe, his accuracy been up and he's great at marking targets." Coulson suggested.

"Bibden," Fury chuckled, "She'll eat him alive and there'll be nothing left of him."

"Then how about Kips."

"He's too immature and takes too many risks; he won't even need to sneeze before she kills him."

"Barton just finished a mission 2 weeks ago he should be fine, and he's just as good as she is, probably even better."

"Good brief him; maybe it's time for The Killer Butterfly to be killed."

* * *

The next chapter will have more about the main character and her background, and also Hawkeye. I really hope you liked it, please review

Thank You!


	2. It all Happens Underneath

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel/Avenger characters, I only own her (The Killer Butterfly) this is about 9 years before the Avengers movie, Iron Man, Thor, etc. I'm going to try and add more background on her, and make the chapters longer. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_"Monsters are real, and ghosts are real too. They live inside us, and sometimes, they win."_  
_-Stephen King_

Chapter 2: It all happens underneath…

I woke up with a start hearing a loud knock at the door. I looked at the clock. 5:48. I groaned 2 terrible hours of sleep. I rubbed my eyes when there was another knock at the door. I scowled and grabbed my Ruger that was on the side table next to me.

"Just a minute." I said calling out. I checked it; I took the safety off, and tucked it into the back of my jeans with my right hand holding it in case I needed it. I walked over to the door looking through the little peep-hole seeing a woman standing there, I opened the door carefully to see a maid.

"Oh I don't need my room cleaned yet, you might want to come back in a few hours when I'm gone." I said my hand still firmly on my gun.

"Oh no, I was told to give this to the lady occupying this room. The manager said it was just delivered." She said handing me an envelope. I reached forward with my left hand taking the envelope from her.

"Thank you." I said starting to close the door still watching her. I really hope this was the plane ticket I had order.

"Have a good day." She said leaving. I quickly closed the door locking and bolting it. I walked into the little bedroom and sat down on the bed. I looked the envelope over and smiled, perfect timing. I grabbed a pocket knife out of my pocket and opened it. Putting the knife down, I pulled out the letter and opened it to find an airplane ticket to Rio de Janeiro, along with a letter confirming my reservation at my hotel and also other details of it. I checked the ticket for the time.

"Crap." I said looking at the clock. The ticket was for a plane that would leave at 8 a.m. and it was already 6. I groaned, that gave me two hours to pack up everything, check out, get to the airport, try and not be noticed by security, and somehow get my weapons through. I grabbed the ticket, letter of confirmation by the hotel and the Ben Anders file. I laid them neatly on the bed. Then reached under the bed and grabbed my suitcase and two large briefcases. I opened up the briefcases and opened up the hided compartment on them. In one I had my Windrunner M96 sniper rifle broken down and fitted into the Styrofoam pockets for it. With it I had an assortment of different lethal poisons, a small first aid kit, and various listening devices. I looked over everything making sure it was all there then I put the lead compartment shield back on it and then placed files and papers in it, carefully i closed and locked it. I grabbed the other already opened briefcase and opened up the hided compartment on it. I put my Ruger in it and then o started going over my Glock, Beretta, and Sigs. I made sure I had enough ammo then went through my different pass ports looking for the one I used to by the plane ticket and hotel reservation. After a while I finally found it, (all the way at the bottom) Lillian Carter, an art curator from upstate New York, at least Lillian was a blonde with blue eyes and I wouldn't have to dye my hair or put in contact lenses in, again. I closed the compartment and started filing it with electronics, and more paperwork. I reached around the bed and grabbed my bag putting the Ben Anders file, Lillian Cater passport and I.D., plane ticket and hotel reservation letter and other details in it. I looked at the clock it was almost 7. I had an hour to get ready and get there. I rubbed my eyes. That bad feeling about this target just kept coming back.

*~ƸӜƷ~*

"Coulson I didn't think my next mission was for another week?" Barton asked walking into the briefing room and crashing in one of the chairs. Coulson set an open file in front of Barton.

"We've found her," Coulson said, "One of her aliases, Lillian Carter, bought a plane ticket to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil."

"Do we know who her target is in Brazil?"

"No, but that same alias also has reservation at a hotel the Mar Ipanema Hotel and she usually stays close to her mark."

"So you're sending me in to take her out?" Barton asked. Coulson sighed sitting down in a chair.

"If you can bring her in-" Coulson stopped and rubbed his chin, "If you have an opportunity to bring her in then bring her in, otherwise, take her out."

"Is there any information about her in here that I can use that will be helpfully?" Barton asked.

"All we know is in that file; your flight leaves this afternoon, good luck Barton. Come back safe." Coulson said.

"Come back safe? Easy there Phil someone might think you have a heart." Barton smirked as Coulson left the room shaking his head.

Barton started reading the file, he already knew a 'bit about the girl known as The Killer Butterfly. Then again, anybody right now at S.H.E.I.L.D. knew about The Killer Butterfly, the assassin responsible for taking out five highly trained S.H.E.I.L.D. teams. He started at the beginning of the file reading everything carefully.

Name: Alison Dalton (previously Alison Comrade)

Age: 20

Height: 5'5

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Blue

Known Alias: Kelly Walsh, Lillian Carter, Julia Morison, Rachel Kelvin, Ashley Jarvis, Victoria Daily and Elizabeth Martin

Occupation: Assassin

Medical records show since a young age Alison was going in and out of the Emergency Room Frequently, it slowed down after the age of ten and after that only injuries that were ever reported were linked to either sports or after school activities.

Mother: Martha Comrade, deceased

Father: Timothy Comrade, currently serving his 15th year out of his 35 to life prison sentence for 1st degree murder of his wife Martha Comrade, and attempted murder of his 5 year old daughter, Psychologist believes he might also of have physically, mentally and/or emotionally abused both his late wife and his daughter.

Having no other known living relatives at the age of 5, Alison Comrade was put into the foster system. She bounced around to different foster homes untill she reached the age of 12 and was adopted by a young couple from Miami, Florida. Logan and Tracy Dalton. After being adopted by the Daltons, Alison Comrade name was changed to Alison Dalton. The Dalton family was very well known for being very adventurist often going on camping and hunting trips. Logan Dalton owned his own self-defense gym and his wife Tracy was a medical doctor. Almost 6 years after adopting Alison, now 17, the Daltons were in a fatal car accident killing both Tracy and Logan Dalton, leaving everything to their daughter Alison. After their death, Alison Dalton disappeared only to be seen in different countries under different names. 3 months after her adopted parents died, Alison Dalton now 18, was seen on pictures from a security camera taking down 2 grown men and killing them. 2 weeks later another security camera caught her following someone else then quickly killing them. Barton closed the file. He had read enough.

*~ƸӜƷ~*

When I stepped off that plane she had never been so happy. The plane had been cold and long. I was just happy that I had been able to get all my weapons and myself through without any problems. I grabbed my briefcases and headed to the baggage claim. I almost fell asleep it had taken so long for my suitcase to wheel around. I grabbed my last bag and wheeled myself out of the airport and grabbed the first cab I could get.

"Where to?" The driver asked helping me with my bags and getting back into the driver seat.

"The Mar Ipanema Hotel." I said putting on my seatbelt.

"That's nice, you on vacation or work?" He asked looking at me with the rearview mirror.

"Work, I wish it was vacation though, seems like a great place." I said sitting back against the seat. The drive to hotel didn't take that long; the driver was silent most of the drive there. He would through a few questions at me once in a while. When the car finally rolled to a stop in front of the hotel I got out and was helped with my bags. Not even ten feet into the hotel and I already spotted my target. Ben Anders was at the front desk and looked like he was checking in. I didn't stop and watch him I knew the only way to reel him in was to ignore him. So I walked right up to the other receptionist.

"Hi may help you?" The receptionist asked I reached my hand into my bag and grabbed my I.D.

"Yes, I'm Lillian Carter, I'm checking in."

"Okay I'll need your I.D. please." I handed her my I.D.

"Okay your reservation is for the 7th floor room 55, here's your room key." She said handed me my room key and my I.D. back.

"Thank you." I said then grabbed one of my bags and headed off to the elevator with the porter behind me with my other bags. We had just gotten into the elevator and I pressed then button.

"Hey sweetheart, hold that door would you." Ben Anders called out to me, I pressed the hold button and within seconds I came face to face with Ben Anders, and oh man did his picture not give him credit.

"Thanks doll." He said checking me out from head to toe, which made me feel like I should have opted for the jeans and t-shirt instead of the short sun dress I had on that showed a lot of my legs.

"I see we're on the same floor maybe you could come to my room later on for a drink."

"Sorry I have business I have to deal with today." I said not even looking at him.

"So do I," He said then leaned into me till he was an inch away from my ear, "But then after it I'm free and no one will miss me for a very long time." He said, I saw my opportunity and I took it. I leaned in and with one of my little listening devices I tried to slip one in, unsuccessful so I went with plan two, I leaned in closer and softly kissed him. Dropping the briefcase he had in his hand. He then brought his hands up to my lower back and side, he kissed me back. When he was busy with me, I slid my foot catching the briefcase and moving it behind me just in time to hear the porter give a little cough. I broke off the kiss then leaned into his ear.

"I'll meet you in the hotel bar at 8, we can have a drink, and then we can go back up to your room and get to know each other a lot better." I said leaning back hearing the elevator doors ding then open, I grabbed his bag from behind me, and started to leave; I got haft way out the door, turn and winked at him then kept walking. When I finally got to my room I wanted to just past out on the bed, but looking at the clock I knew I had some things to do before my date tonight. I looked around the room, it wasn't bad, and I kind of even liked it. But before I went all mushy on myself I reached over the side of the bed and I grabbed his briefcase from where I had put it on the floor and set it on the bed. I grabbed one of my large briefcases and opened the hidden compartment.

"Well shit on shingle." I said closing it up, I always seemed to grab the one that I didn't want. I set it back down and grabbed the other one, and opened it up. I went over my Windrunner M96 and frowned.

"Maybe next time," I said patting it, I then went through the poisons I had with me.

Cyanide no to obvious, strychnine again to obvious, arsenic no, no, and no, hemlock no, pufferfish venom no, tempting, but again like I said no, botulinum no, way to annoying, ricin takes way to long so, no, antifreeze… no…wait…maybe. I grabbed the antifreeze and set it down next to the briefcase. I then looked at all the different snake and spider venoms but said no to them too. Than last but not least, thallium, nope again takes way to long. I looked to see what I had chosen and nearly snorted. I then grabbed a thing of GHB so he would pass out and forget.

"Antifreeze and GHB it is," I grabbed it looking it over, "Now just how am I going to get you into him?" it didn't take me that long before the little light bulb in my head to go off.

"I know just what to do with you two." I tossed the bottles into the air and catching them, and then looked at them with a smile. He just needed one drink and then the dead would be done and he wouldn't even know what was happening and even when he did, he wouldn't suspect me. No not me. Not the small harmless blonde he meets one day at a hotel and thinks he strikes it rich with. I'd just have to give him the right doses, not get caught, give him a couple of strong drinks so when he looked and acted really drunk no one suspect, then again not many people would suspect a girl of putting GHB in a guy's drink. Unknowing of everything that's happening underneath.

*~ƸӜƷ~*

I had read every little thing on Alison Dalton I could get my hands on. From medical records to reports from social workers. I had read all of it. Not that it helped much, either I had the opportunity to take her in, which as it looked was very unlikely, which meant I was mostly doing background on a person I'd just have to later kill. The more and more I read the more and more I hoped that there would be an opportunity to bring her in. S.H.E.I.L.D. could be this best this that ever happened to her, then again that didn't say much since her past was full of abuse and pain, and when it looked bright for her it was all swept away. I was on the 8th floor of the San Marco Hotel Rio, getting up and grabbing a pair of binoculars I looked over to spy into Alison Dalton's room on the 7th floor. Putting the binoculars I looked at my watch. 5:00 p.m.

"Please just be on a harmless vacation." I didn't want to take her out, but I had my orders and I wasn't going to let her kill someone on my watch.

I had a feeling that this mission was going to be a bad one…

* * *

You now know her real name and a lot of her background and so does Clint Barton. Will he be able to stop her from killing? Will he be able to bring her in? Will have to kill her? Find out in the next chapter! I'll try and get it out ASAP but no promises! Please review I really want to know what you guys think of it! Thanks for reading! ~Honey-Bee128


	3. That Bad Feeling

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, never have, probably never will ;( I only own Alison Dalton.**

* * *

_Bad can be accidental but evil takes planning._

Chapter 3: That Bad Feeling

After planting a listening device in Ben Anders briefcase I called a porter and had him deliver it to his room with a note saying the porter must've grabbed it by mistake. I turned the receptor on, so far everything seemed okay. After that I started getting ready and it seemed to be taking forever. In the shower I kept going over and over how I was going to put the antifreeze and GHB in Ben Anders glass. I was thinking of distracting him again and then putting it in the glass. After my shower, I did my hair and make-up then I went through my suitcase and pulled out a short red silky dress. I listened to Ben Anders in what seemed to be a business meeting while I got my heels on. I looked over at the clock.

"Damn it." I cursed it was already 7:55.

"Hey can we cut the meeting short I have a date tonight." I heard Ben Anders asked.

"Yeah, I think everything is done here. Go on have fun on your date, see you tomorrow morning Ben."

"Afternoon." Ben said, I could hear the cockiness in his voice that made me either want to roll my eyes or shot him in between his legs.

I grabbed the little paper spill of GHB, and the vile of Antifreeze and stuffed them into a little purse I had. I grabbed my key card and walked out of my room closing the door and getting into the elevator and pressing the lobby button. When I got to the lobby I ran into Ben Anders.

"Well hello darling." He said walking up to me and planting one on me. I leaned back.

"I was just heading to the bar I can order you something if you need to go change?" I asked with a little smile.

"That would be great, a kamikaze would be great, I just need to go up and change." He turned and left towards the elevators and I hurried along to the hotel bar. The one thing in that moment that I was wondering about was what the hell was a kamikaze? I knew he didn't mean the Japanese suicidal plane guys, I knew he meant a drink, I just had never heard of it before. I just hoped the bartender had. I got a table in the darkest most secluded corner I could find. The waitress came up and I order his kamikaze and me just a glass of tonic water. When the drinks came I acted quickly I carefully put the antifreeze and the GHB in luckily without being noticed. With barely just enough time to spare Ben Anders came walking in. I had to admit he looked handsome, but I had read his file, he was a jerk who liked to hurt women. I was a happy my client had given me his file, because if he hadn't I might of regretting killing him. His file had said killer scumbag, but the guy that walked into the bar and walking towards me almost didn't look the part. But then again a file was a file, who really knows, but then again if it made killing him easier then there was nothing wrong with it. Besides I was being paid to kill him, not read his biography. Ben Anders sat down across from me and grabbed his drink.

"Thanks doll." He said in the easy going almost cocky tone he had first used when I first met him.

"No problem." I said grabbing my drink.

"To us and a night I hope not to forget." He said clanking glasses with me, I smiled and watched him down the whole thing, oh you have no idea I thought taking a sip from mine.

"So what's your name doll?" Ben Anders said putting down his drink that he already drank haft of.

"Lillian Carter, and you?" I asked already knowing the question.

"Ben Anders." He said gulping down the last of his drink. I smiled at him, that's when I first noticed the person watching us. A man a couple tables away at a table with a beer. Maybe I was letting that bad feeling I had get the best of me. Maybe it was time to take a vacation, or maybe I was just sleep deprived and needed to catch up on some sleep. But the more and more I thought about it, the more and more I knew it was the bad feeling in my stomach, I knew it wasn't the lack of sleep, I knew I did need a vacation, but then again who didn't need a vacation. As our conversation kept going we talked about things from sports teams to work. I looked at the clock as our fourth round of drinks made it to the table. It had already been over haft an hour and the effects of both the GHB and the antifreeze started to show. He seemed to act as if he was drunk, then again four drinks known as a kamikaze would probably also do that to you. I was completely fine sipping my tonic water and the only people that knew that was the waitress, bartender and me. I tried to forget about the man at the table, but every time I looked at Ben Anderson I say him in the background.

"Since we already know each other, how about we go get to know each other up in my room." Ben Anders slurred, I just nodded trying not to gag. He got up and almost stumbled a bit, but I helped steady him. I got up, wrapping my arm around his and we walked towards the elevator. He seemed to wobble a bit, but once we got into the elevator that didn't seem to matter. He reached forward grabbing me, lifting me up and resting me on his hips then backed me up against the elevator wall and started kissing me hot and hard. With one hand wrapped tightly around my waist and the other pressed firmly against my neck and face, it seemed the words; a little drunk, dizzy, and unsteady didn't mean anything when it came to Ben Anders. I pressed my legs around his waist and wrapped my arms loosely around his neck and kissed him back. He started to kiss down my neck and I opened my eyes. That's when I noticed it. The doors of the elevator hadn't even closed yet and I could see out in the lobby and what I saw almost made me jumped. I think the only reason I didn't was because I couldn't move with Ben Anders tightly gripping at me. In the lobby was the man from the bar, and he was watching Ben Anders and me in the elevator. I was worried and that bad feeling seemed to be bubbling back in me.

*~ƸӜƷ~*

I made him in less than five minutes. Apparently I wasn't the only watching Alison Dalton. He had been in the bar when Alison was there and then followed her afterwards into the lobby. I called Coulson.

"Something wrong?" Coulson asked sounding tried.

"Coulson, someone else is watching her." I said pressing the phone to my cheek watching the man.

"Has he made you yet? Has she? Do you need to be extracted? Do you know who her target it is? Has she taken them out yet? Do you know if they're going to take her out? Are you going to take her out or bring her in-or do you think it's too risky?" Coulson said rambling off questions faster than I could answer them.

"They haven't made me yet, I believe I know who her target is, but either she's a really great actress or he's not the target, I don't believe she's taken him out yet, I have no idea what they are going to do, and I'm still hoping to bring her in, and I have no idea if it's safe or not." I said rubbing my scalp. It was almost nine.

"We've found him on the security cameras and we're running his picture through the data base I'll contact you if we get a hit on him."

"K, Coulson, I got to go." I said watching the guy start to move.

"Oh and if you're going to bring her in do it ASAP, I don't like the sound of someone else watching her, be safe Barton." Coulson said in a worried voice before ending the call. I put the phone in my pocket and watched as he started for the door to the stairs. I trailed slowly behind. God just be some weird harmless guy.

*~ƸӜƷ~*

By the time the elevator door opened Ben Anders was pretty close to passing out. But that didn't stop him from pressing me against the walls every now and then. When we finally got into his room I pushed him down on his bed. That's when I heard it. It was a soft type of thuds. They were footsteps. I didn't know if they were headed for this room or not. I wasn't going to take a chance. I couldn't believe it. I had been so stupid. No gun. No knife. Hell Ben Anders was pretty much asleep. I was looking for something anything. I opened a drawer on one of the night stand tables and relief flooded me when I felt a gun grabbing it I went over to the bed and grabbed Ben Anders by the arm and dragged him to the safety of the bathroom luckily by now he was completely passed out. I was just coming out of the bathroom when someone kicked the door down. I turned with my gun, but wasn't quick enough. I felt the pain of a bullet rip through my right shoulder and then my left side. I fell to the floor pain searing through me as man walked up and kicked the gun away. I kicked out with my leg knocking him down. We wrestled around for a bit for a gun, which only ended with me in worst shape then I started.

I glanced up as I felt the thump of my heartbeat in my head. I knew what it felt like to die. Hell I knew since the age of five. Being so close you almost relax and except it. I had gotten pretty close and been saved. But know there was no help for me this time. I was shot, on the ground bleeding out, no weapons, and no help. So when I heard the gun fire I had expected it. What I didn't, was somebody falling on top of me.

"Ouch." I managed to squeeze out. From the light of the outside hall I could see a figure, a man. I almost groaned, if it was the man from the bar and lobby then this was just getting terrible. Then again I was pretty sure that the guy that was dead and on top of me was the guy from the lobby and bar.

"Are you okay?" A voice said lifting the man's body off of me. I winced in pain, and then felt a hand put pressure on my shoulder. I wanted to scream out. Well at least it wasn't the man from the bar and lobby. The man pulled out a phone and called someone speaking in a whisper.

"I got her, but she's been shot, we need to be extracted right away." I tried to focus, but the pain was ripping through me.

"Make it a quick ten minutes; she's losing a lot of blood." Time seemed to get slower and slower and the pain sharper and sharper. When at last he closed his phone he said something that completely startled me.

"I'm sorry about this, but Alison I'm going to have to move you." He said quickly and before I could respond I was in his arms bridal style. With pain screaming in through me, my mind was racing. How did he know my name? I never used my real name, ever, even when I wasn't working. I tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but he was to strong and I was to hurt. He carried me out of the room and down the hall till he came to a door.

"Crap."

"What?" I asked wincing just from speaking one little word.

"I'm going to have to put you down for a second okay." He said lowering me to the ground, he then straightened up and took out a key card and unlocked the door. He then picked me up and set me gently on the bed then went and closed the door. He came back over and checked over my wounds.

"I have a first aid kit in one of my bags under the bed." I said through gritted teeth. He reached under the bed and pulled out one of the briefcases, opened it, moved the things inside and opened the hidden compartment and glanced over everything then pulled out the first aid kit. I tried not to think about it, but it was hard. It seemed the more he messed with it the more it hurt. He was on his phone again. It seemed as if everything was dark and blurry. I tried to keep my eyes open, but it didn't seem to help. It seemed not matter how much I tried they just kept closing and each time for longer periods of time. I knew I was dying. It would happen one day. I just didn't think it would be this day.

*~ƸӜƷ~*

"I don't care what you have to do, just get here now." I said into the phone. My hands were soaked with her blood and so was the thick gaze I had on her gunshot wounds.

"Where just a couple of minutes away, hold on." Coulson replied back to him. I knew Coulson was doing everything he could as quick as he could, but if she didn't get medical attention right now then she would probably bleed out.

"Are they prepared for her when we get there?" I put the on speaker then put it down next to her. I took off the bloody gaze and grabbed some towels and pressed them to her. Her eyes where mostly open, but they would close every now and then for a while.

"Yes. We're on the stairs just one story below you. Get ready to quickly move her."

"Hold on Alison, just hold on." I said slipping my arms under her, I picked her up and carried her to the door. With one hand, very slowly, I opened the door then closed it just in time to see Coulson and a tactical team coming towards me. Coulson took one look at Alison and his face paled.

"There's a helicopter up top. What the Hell happened to her?" He asked motioning me towards the roof exit.

"I'll explain on the way," I said then I looked Coulson in the eyes. We both knew this was going to be a close one. Even if we got there in time it didn't mean that Alison Dalton was out of danger just yet.

* * *

Authors Notes: sorry took a little long to update, it might take a little long every now and then to upload the next chapters, because school for me is starting pretty soon. Please review, its very appreciated. Thank You!~Honey-Bee128


	4. Gone in Five Minutes

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers; I only own Alison and the story idea.**

I am so sorry I know it's been a very long time since I've updated, this chapter I'm trying something a little different, I hope you guys like it.

* * *

_"Evil is just a point of view" Anne Rice_

Chapter 4: Gone in Five Minutes

Coulson

There were certain things that were easy for Coulson to do. Like clearing the hotel, that was easy. Making sure there was a helicopter on the hotel roof with a medical team waiting for them was also easy. But, one thing for Coulson that wasn't easy was watching the pale, almost dying body of Alison Dalton in Barton's arms. Sure Coulson had seen people die, he himself had killed people, but nothing quite compared him for watching Alison Dalton's condition worsen more and more. It had almost stopped Coulson, when he first saw her in Clint's arms, haft dead and bleeding out. Her body had looked too small to have held that much blood. Those seconds kept going through his head.

Everyone knew they were racing against time to save her, the now weakening, fragile, almost lifeless body of the Killer Butterfly. Standing in the cockpit with the pilot and co-pilot flying the as fast as they could, Coulson could only muster to look back a couple of times to see Clint and a couple of medical agents surrounding Alison's body. He only snapped out of it when Barton started talking, "Coulson who the hell was that guy?!"

"The check came back to a Damon Vera, a small time hit man who was associated to a group leader known as Camion who was killed three months ago from a hit taken out on him by his right hand man who had hired Alison to do the job." Coulson said keeping his eyes on Barton and the medical team. Barton didn't say anything after that. The rest of the flight was quick and silent.

*~ƸӜƷ~*

Amy Grayson

It was her first day at her new job, fresh out nursing school. At first it had taken her awhile to find a job. It had seemed as thou all her résumé's had just gone to their trash, but just when she was about to give up they had come to her. Sure she was just doing little stuff like checking up on patients after surgery and changing bandages, but it was a job, it had great pay and benefits and it wasn't like she didn't enjoy. Sure she was curious about the place where she worked, she knew it was a government agency and that's all she knew and that's all she cared to know about. It was her first day and she hadn't asked any question, set anything on fire, or done anything stupid, well besides getting lost a couple times, it had been a pretty good day. Sure she still felt like the new kid and kept her head down, and in front of the guards only knew the words yes sir and no sir. But she did have a security badge that would allow her into most of the areas in the hospital wing, sure it didn't have her picture on it, but she actually preferred that part. Blonde haired, blue eyed or not, not everybody likes their picture taken.

Not a lot had happened her first day, mostly training injuries, and apparently some V.I.P. had to have serious surgery, but she wasn't allowed in on that, actually come to think of it not a lot of people had been allowed too.

"How your first day been so far?" Martha asked then coughed into her shoulder. Martha was so far my favorite person that I had worked with. She was one of the senor nurses that works here and had taken me under wing since I had arrived, mostly because she liked me, but also cause she was coming down with a cold and Doctor Levitt didn't want her around the patients as much.

"Great, little bummed since I didn't even get to look in on that surgery, but I'll get over it." I said shrugging then sitting back in the office chair at the nurse's front desk.

"It's okay you didn't really miss much." She said with a smile.

"Why do I doubt that?" I said looking at her. She laughed her little laugh that she liked to use.

"If you call two gunshot wounds, with almost 40% blood loss, and not to mention crashing a couple times on the table fun, then yes it was fun." She said with a tried smile, and then gave another couple more coughs.

"Are you serious?" I asked in awe.

"Yeah, speaking of," She said looking at her beeping pager.

"What is it?" I asked looking at her pager.

"I have post op for her." Martha said coughing again.

"Her?"

"Our very important patient."

"Are you feeling up to it, I mean you look sick?" I said putting my hand to her temple and frowning.

"No not really, you know what? You take it." She said looking at me.

"Are you serious?" I asked looking at her in pure shock.

"Yes, you know what to do, it's pretty straight forward, you aren't a possible infection walking around, and if you have any problems you can just page me." She said handing me the patient chart. I looked down at it, then back up to her.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, you are more than ready and it's easy as pie, just follow the chart, the room number is on the chart and it's in the ICU." She said smiling.

"Why are they in the ICU?" Martha shrugged.

"Levitt wanted to separate her." I got up and started walking towards the ICU, then stopped and turned.

"Again are you sure? What if I can't find it?"

"It's the only room on that hallway being used and there are two guards outside the door, I high doubt anyone could miss it." She said pushing me forward. It slowly started walking and got to the door when a couple of guards came through the door I heard from Martha behind me at the nurses' desk.

"Don't forget to wear protection!" I stopped turned bright red and made eye contact with a couple of the guards who had huge grins. I turned to Martha and glared.

"Mask and gloves! Mask and gloves!" Martha yelled with a huge grin. I turned around in embarrassment and kept walking. It seemed to take forever to get to the ICU hallway, but when I did I came face to face with some of the scariest security guards I have ever seen.

"Can I help you ma'am?" A security guard who sounded like he smoked two packs a day.

"Ah post op." I said in a small voice.

"Badge." I fumbled in my pockets till I found it and gave it to him. He gave an eyebrow.

"First day." I said in a nervous voice.

"Well I hope you have a great first day, Miss Grayson." He said giving me my badge back then opened the door. I went in and he closed the door behind me. Letting out a sigh of relief I went over to the patient. Left hand cuffed to the bed, and her face pale. I tried not to look at her face, and focused on the chart. I looked at the heart monitor.

"What the Hell." I looked at her, she looked asleep. I looked back at the heart monitor. She should be asleep with this heartbeat. I reached forward and tapped the monitor, which made some weird noise then froze.

"Oh dear God do not be broken!" I said flipping the dials, then powered it off and waited, then after 30 seconds I turned it back on.

"What the Hell?" The monitor made no beep, it registered no heartbeat, nothing, and I hit the monitor again. I pressed the power button till the screen went black. That's when I saw it. I went to scream, but I was too late, one hand was covering her mouth and an arm was around her throat sealing off air. Amy watched on the black screen of the monitor. She could feel it coming, but of how she tried. She tried to scream, but whatever was attacking her had a firm grip around her mouth. She tried to move, but their legs were wrapped around her weighing her down. She couldn't believe this was happening; she looked in the monitor desperately trying to see her attacker. She couldn't believe what she saw. No, I can't be, she was cuffed to the bed, how could she? She closed her eyes, darkness was taking her, and she couldn't help.

*~ƸӜƷ~*

Clint

Jack hit the mat with a loud thud.

"Jesus Christ Barton! Don't kill me." Jack said getting up. Barton couldn't help it; he had too much nervous energy left. She had come out of surgery good enough. Coulson even said he would come get him if anything happened, but still. He had sparred with three people so far after she got out of surgery. Fury told him to get some rest, Coulson told him to go to bed, his brain was telling him he was tried, but he couldn't help it, he couldn't stop. They went another round before Jack gave up and said he was going to bed, and that Barton should do the same. But he couldn't. He looked at the clock 1:28, he had a debriefing at 8. He didn't mean to stay up this late. Barton finally gave up; he put his stuff in his bag and head to his room, grabbed a quick shower then crashed on his bed in a pair of sweat pants. He hadn't even closed his eyes when there was a knock on the door. He didn't even get up, before Coulson opened the door and walked in.

"Barton."

"Hey Coulson, nice of you to knock and enter." Clint said getting up.

"Barton, she gone." Coulson said the two words that woke Barton up so quick no one even had a chance to blink.

"What do you mean she gone." Barton said grabbing a shirt and walking with Coulson as they talked.

"A nurse went in for Alison's second post op after surgery, in which she found the first nurse."

"You mean the guards never noticed she left?" Barton asked pulling his shirt on over his head.

"No, the guards swear they saw the nurse leave the room, she had the scrubs and the badge, the problem is it wasn't the nurse." Coulson said opening a door to the security room.

"How long ago was that?"

"Four hours." Barton rubbed his forehead.

"She could still be here."

"And we have teams looking for her everywhere."

"I'm going to go look." Barton said heading for the door.

"Barton, she has a badge, she could leave the building with no problem, no questions asked in less than five minutes." Coulson said looking at Barton. Barton opened the door then looked at Coulson. Five minutes was all it took to get from the hospital wing to the door past the security guards when you were a civilian and had no knowledge or access to S.H.E.I.L.D. Five minutes, just five minutes.


	5. Once Like You

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, or their characters. I wish I did, but I don't. I only own Alison Dalton and the story plot.**

I'm still trying out a new writing style and changing so things around, so please bear with me. A special thank you to Mushroomking98! Thank you so much for the review!

* * *

_"We've all got both light and dark inside us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That's who we really are." _  
_― J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

Chapter 5: Once Like You

Alison

The cool breeze might have felt good, but on her wet raw checks it's felt like a whip brushing over her face. She wiped away the trailing tears and dried her face. She had been there, in that same spot for what seemed like forever, letting the wind pass over her and let her tears run wild on both her face and emotions, but really it had only been a couple hours, there wasn't much wind and when there was its was soft and warm, and she had only just started crying maybe an hour before. She wondered if they were looking for her, hell she wondered if they even noticed she was gone yet. They probably had these people weren't idiots. She wondered how much time she had left. Not just until the found her, but everything. Not even a day ago she had almost died, and her she was again like she always was going over everything. Not just the career she had decided, thou that didn't really help. But then again she was a damage girl, who seemed to know only how to do bad in this world, which was all she was, and all she ever was going to be. She sniffed the air as she looked around.

"Just a girl and her thoughts..." Alison said trailing off as a raven flew down a couple feet from her.

"Okay, just a girl, her thoughts, and a bird," She said looking off into the horizon were the sun was just starting to peak up from, "On a roof." Alison said snorting and rolling her eyes.

"The last place that they would expect anyone to be," Alison said looking over to the bird.

"Well except you."

*~ƸӜƷ~*

Coulson

They had looked everywhere. They had gone through all the security footage. They saw her walk out of the ICU room, go down the hall, go through the emergency exit, then BAM! Blind spot and the next camera or any other never picked her up again.

"She has to be around her somewhere." Clint said as they walked right where the last camera picked her up.

"Barton there's nothing here there's just the wall and grass over there." Coulson said as he watched Barton pass.

"But if she went out here the other cameras would have picked her up." Clint said grabbing his walkie-talkie and talking into it.

"Jameson, tell me when I go off the camera and into the blind spot." Clint said slowly walking forward.

"There, you are in the blind spot right there."

"Now tell me when I come back into view." Clint said again walking slowly.

"There, you are back into view right there."

"Coulson, it's only a three feet difference." Barton said looking at Coulson.

"So either there's a trap door under there or-" Coulson tapered off looking at Clint, they looked right at each other, then Barton looked up at the gutter drainage pipe that was on the wall.

"No." Coulson said looking at Barton, "It's too easy."

"Some say the easiest explanation is likely to be the right one."

"But, Barton," Coulson motioned to the roof, "Really, no one thought of that before."

"Why should they, she wasn't anywhere near any of the logical ways up there."

"But I could barely get up there myself-"

"Barely?"

"Barton."

"Yes." Barton looked over with a grin and Coulson flipped him the bird.

"I could probably barely get up."

"She's younger-"

"Watch where you walking there Barton." Coulson said giving Barton a look.

"She's young, she fit, and determined."

"She might be determined, but three hours before hand," Coulson said motioning to the pipe, "She had just come out of a major surgery, with blood lose-"

"So she's not up there?" Clint said cutting him off.

"Barton."

"Yes?"

"Let's go." Coulson said motioning towards the roof.

"Ladies first." Clint said motioning towards Coulson to go. Coulson shock his head and started walking.

*~ƸӜƷ~*

Alison

I could hear whispering down below; I knew I didn't have much time left. The sun was rising over the horizon causing the sky to turn shades of reds, pinks, and yellows. It was pretty, especially when it combined with the darkness of the rest of the sky. I sat cross-legged on the gravel, leaning back against one of the vents. I closed my eyes for just a few seconds, relaxing to the peacefulness. I could hear footsteps coming towards me. My time was up and there was no way out this time. I waited till the footsteps got within a few feet of me before I opened my eyes. He was right there, not even two feet away from me, not even turned towards me.

"The sunrise is beautiful today." He said not even looking at me.

"Yeah it is." I said confused with his tactics. Shouldn't he be handcuffing me and interrogating me? He looked down at me and our gaze met. His eyes were the same sharp blue-gray with the same intensity in them. I couldn't meet them for long, usually could hold anyone's gaze no matter how hard, but he was different. I couldn't hold his gaze. I looked back at the sunrise.

"Are you going to take me in?" I asked getting straight to the point.

"Not just yet." He said sitting down next to me. I could just make out his body by the corner of my eye. It was a ballsy move to do.

"Why didn't you kill her?" he asked so plainly it shocked me. I didn't know what to say at first. I turned and looked at him.

"Why do you care?" I asked. He kept looking forward ignoring my gaze.

"Because I was just like you." He said looking back at me for only an instant then looking back at the sky.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused and wondering.

"I was once like you, caught in the wrong profession and caught with the difficulties that come with it." He said looking at me, meeting my gaze and this time keeping it. His gaze that was so sharp and intense seemed to soften as it met mine.

"I got on their radar, and someone believed in me enough to help me now do good."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"Because something tells me we aren't that different."

"You don't know the first thing about me." I said trying to put my walls back up that seemed to have fallen. Maybe this was an interrogation, and he was that good, and I couldn't tell.

"I might know more about you then you should be comfortable with." He said, I swear I saw a faint smirk when he same me almost double take on what he said. I had to really stop myself from doing it. I might know more about you then you should be comfortable with? What was that? Was it a tactic or did he know…

"How-do" I stumbled over the words, by the little smile that appeared on his face he was enjoying his little victory.

"Would you like to start over?" He asked so simply that I had to really think about what he was asking.

"Like you have a time portal and I can go back and start over?" I asked sarcastically to which he gave a small smirk.

"No like right now, start a new life one that the past has nothing to do with it."

"I'm too far gone to come back; my past will always follow me, no matter where I go."

"Your past is your past, I'm not saying you can change that, no one can change their past, but I mean to start to do good."

"I don't think I can do good."

"I didn't either, but there's always trying." He said getting up, I watched him going through our conversation.

"Now what?" I asked looking up at him.

"A choice."

"And what would it be?"

"Coming over to the good side or staying over on the bad."

"And what would happen if I choose bad?"

"Let's just say you probably shouldn't."

"I don't, didn't seem like it took that much to really get away from you guys." I said with a smirk.

"Ouch, watch where you put that flamethrower."

"So what would happen if I choose good?"

"Do you want a full summary?"

"Skip it to the main ideas please."

"Those people that come after you, you wouldn't have to worry about looking over your shoulder, which you might not want to do for a while, because last time I saw it, it didn't look too good. Oh and you can learn that sometimes it's okay not to be alone." I thought over everything, sure I was tired of running, and it seemed like an easy decision.

"So have you decided?"

"I am tired of running away all the time, it's just." I looked away, "I don't really do well with others."

"It's okay you aren't the only one." He said offering his hand, I looked at it for a while then reached up and took it.

"Alison Dalton welcome to the good, I'm Clint Barton, we have been waiting for you." He said with a cocky smile.

*~ƸӜƷ~*

Fury

Not many things drove Nick Fury mad, and unfortunately one of those things was something he wasn't allowed to kill. And that thing had to be the council. The five people and more in depth, the five as you would say leaders of S.H.E.I.L.D., Fury might be the director, but the council always had the last say in everything, and would never let Fury forget it. If he went against one of their orders, let's just say he didn't want to go against their orders, because Fury was not a stupid man and only either a very stupid man or a very fearless man would go against them.

"Director Fury you can't do this again, you had orders to have her killed and now what?" one of the council members said. Nick Fury stood in a dark room, with the only light coming from the screens of the council members, funny; Fury sometimes thought good never came from them.

"She is at one of the S.H.E.I.L.D. bases as we speak and is-"

"And you lost her for how long was it? Almost 5 hours. Tell me director, how do you lose someone for 5 hours?"

"For most of that time we did not notice she was gone-"

"You didn't even notice she was gone! How do you not notice someone like Alison Dalton, a major security threat gone for hours?" Fury was getting pretty tired of being interrupted, but he knew how stupid it was to go against and argue with the council.

"We did not know that she was gone, because we did not expect anything to happen."

"You didn't expect anything to happen from the woman who already had taken down five S.H.E.I.L.D. teams?"

"No sir."

"And you're just going to let her become a S.H.E.I.L.D. agent?"

"Not exactly, she will first have to go through the same training and probationary period everybody else goes through, and in the end if she passes and makes it through then yes, yes she would be a S.H.E.I.L.D. agent."

"Fury we will not allow her to become an agent, and you as a director of S.H.E.I.L.D. and a protector of our country cannot and will not allow this woman to do this."

Fury was not a stupid man, but Fury was a fearless man.

"Council members I see your disagreement with my decision, but Alison Dalton will be given the chance to correct her past, and she will pay for her mistakes, but she will also be given a chance."

"You can't make this decision."

"I just have." Fury said then with one hand motion a tech cut the feed. Letting out a sigh Fury grabbed Alison Dalton's file and opened it up to where there was an acceptance form that only need Fury's signature at the bottom.

"Just don't let me be wrong about this one." Fury said quietly grabbing his pen and signing his name.

* * *

Hope you guys like it! I tried to get it up as soon as I could!

Thank you for reading! And please review I'm dying to know what people are thinking, also ideas you might have for next chapters are greatly appreciated!

Thanks again!


	6. A Long While

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, Hawkeye, Coulson, but I do own Alison… that's about it, unfortunately.**

**I'm really dying to know what you guys are thinking, please review and tell me what you guys are thinking I don't even care if it's a flame, anything would be nice right now.**

Sorry it took so long, but here it is the sixth chapter of The Killer Butterfly story.

* * *

_Whoever fights monsters should see to it that in the process he does not become a monster. [Nietzsche]_

Chapter 6: A Long While

10 days later

THWAK

"Seriously that is so cheating!"

"No it's not."

"Yes it is you can't do that."

"Watch me."

THWAK

"Ouch."

"Hurts don't it?"

"Oh cry me a river." I said grabbing Clint's arm as he helped me up.

"So what have we learned today?" he asked with his cocky smile.

"I'm not allowed to grab your hair." I said rubbing my scalp where Clint had grabbed and pulled my hair.

"And why is that?"

"Because it's unfair to spar with someone just for fun and fight dirty."

"Exactly, and?" He said motioning me to continue.

"Oh and because you have very sensitive armpits," He gave me a thumbs up, but I kept talking, "If you didn't want to deal with that crap then you should cut it off." I said with a smile.

"Okay, now that that's all over, let's go." Barton said putting his arms up to signal for another bout. I put my hands up and Clint threw the first punch. I swerved crossing my arms, then pushed my arms still crossed towards his second incoming punch I closed my eyes for a split second and I wish I hadn't. Instead of feeling his incoming punch I felt arms wrap around me and push me onto the map. Unfortunately that meant I also got all of Clint on top of me.

"Seriously, okay let's do this." I mumbled, while wrapping my legs as far up on his torso as I could, but with him pressing down it wasn't much. Barton rested his knees on the ground and then with his arms still wrapped around me lifted me up. I quickly set my feet down on the mat and pushed off sending him backwards.

"Okay um, ouch." He said looking at my legs one of which that was apply pressure on his legs another keeping one of his arms down.

"Do you give up?" I said smiling and holding down his other arm.

"What time is it?" he asked motioning to the clock that was over the archway off the door to the locker rooms. My eyes widened.

"Oh crap! I'm late for my exam." I said getting off of Clint and helping him up. One of my last physical exams to clear me and I was late, doing physical activity that they specifically told me not to do.

"How are the stitches doing?" Clint asked, stitches, crap, I looked down and pulled my shirt up just enough so I could see the one on my lower abdomen.

"A little red, but fine." I said putting my shirt down.

"And your shoulder you were using it a lot today?" I looked at the bandage I had put over the stitches on my shoulder.

"Crap their going to kill me." I said looking at the bandage that had fresh blood soaked into it meaning the stitches under it had probably been disturbed.

"Hey did you sleep last night?" Barton asked. He had noticed.

"No." I said rubbing my eyes.

"Hey what's going on?" Barton asked

"Nothing, I got to go, I'm going to be late."

"Well you better go, before your even later then you already are."

"Kay, but if I don't come back alive it's safe to say I'm probably dead." I said grabbing my bag

"Hey don't think this is over, we'll talk later." Barton said calling to me. Bag in hand I quickly left.

I hurried down the hallway keeping my head down and out of trouble. Coulson had promised that if I stayed out of trouble that I would be allowed to watch and even participate in fighting classes and so far the only thing I had gotten I trouble for was tearing my stitches on the third day out of the hospital. I didn't associate with anyone but Barton, Coulson, Director Fury on a few occasions, and a medical team. I didn't talk to any of the other agent and they didn't talk to me. It was a relationship that seemed neither of us wanted or even cared about. Don't get me wrong I can be social with people if I have too, but so far I didn't have to. When walking down the halls I stayed on my side and they stayed on theirs. I wasn't too late for my exam thankfully. Doctor Levitt was waiting for me by the front entrance to the hospital wing. About 6'2 with dark brown hair and brown eyes, and a body physic that said he worked out, Doctor Levitt who was probably 27 at the most was a very cute hunk. He had a laid back and joking personality. And from the looks he got from some of the nurses I would bet I wasn't the only one who thought he was cute. The walk to the exam room was thankfully slower than my pervious jog.

"Miss Dalton you only have one exam left after this one, now please try to make it on time tomorrow." Doctor Levitt said taking my blood pressure.

"Yes Doctor Levitt." I said staring off into the wall ahead of me.

"Now what made you late this time?" He asked while looking down at his chart and filling things in. I didn't want to tell him I was late because of sparring. I wasn't supposed to be doing any extra movement or labor.

"Studying, Agent Coulson wants my test scores up." I lied, but it actually wasn't a bad idea to study, God knows I needed something else to do rather than just cleaning my room over and over again.

"Alright let's check out those stitches." Doctor Levitt said, I took off my t-shirt and I lay down on my back. He took one look then looked at me with a facial expression that said it all.

"I can see your studying techniques are very strenuous." I was caught.

"Did I forget to mention I moved the furniture in my room?" I said with a grin as Doctor Levitt pulled off the gaze from my shoulder.

"Did agent Barton help you?" He asked in an easy tone while taking out a kit to redo the stitches on my shoulder.

"Yep."

"Agent Dalton?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"No more sparring for the rest of today and that goes for tomorrow too." Doctor Levitt said finishing off the stitches on my shoulder.

"Okay." I said with dread. A day and a haft of no sparring was going to kill me.

"Well they seem to be healing well so far, though if you keep tearing your stitches they are going to scar."

"I know, I'll try and take it easy."

"Good, how has your shoulder been doing, any stiffness, soreness, or pain?" Levitt asked while gently pulling my arm back and up.

"No it's been fine, a little sore in the morning, but that's it."

"Okay, how is the other one been doing?"

"Even better, I forget it's there sometimes."

"That's good; well take it easy, okay, no more torn stitches." Levitt said helping me up.

"Okay."

"Now get out of here and I don't want to see you here till your final exam." Levitt said jokingly with a grin. I left the medical wing heading for my room. I wanted to take a nice long hot shower and then take a nap. I got to my door and unlocked it to find a pretty big surprise. Agent Coulson with a girl in my room. She had coppery blonde almost brown hair and light green eyes. She was a little bit taller than me, which wasn't really saying something. She had two duffel bags by her. I blinked a couple times before I said something.

"Um not the first thing I like finding, but I guess there could be worst." I said closing the door lightly behind me.

"Alison Dalton this is Agent Hayden Paxton, she's a new agent and will be your roommate." Coulson said forcing an introduction.

"Hi." Hayden said reaching forward with a hand that I gingerly accepted and shook.

"Hi." I said looking at Coulson.

"Um I think I forgot something downstairs I'll be right back." Hayden said then quickly crossed the room, my eyes following her as she left. Once the door closed I turned to Coulson.

"What is this?" I asked.

"A roommate, every agent has one, usually more like three or four. You have roommates throughout your probationary period and agent training. When you become an agent you will have your own room, people are allowed to change rooms and roommates to if approved by the board of boarding."

"The board of boarding? Seriously?"

"Oh they are very serious. Alison you don't have to like it, but use this opportunity to your advantage, be social."

"Fine, I'll try and be social." I said shaking my head a little, "She doesn't talk a lot does she?"

"I guess you'll find out."

*~ƸӜƷ~*

"Do you want to watch a movie I have all of the Mission Impossible movies with me?" Hayden asked, man did this girl have energy; I could barely keep up at 10:30 at night. Coulson had stopped by a couple hours before to see how it was going and I begged him to take me with him as he left. There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it; yeah the movie would be great." I said flashing a fake smile. Please be Coulson saying this was just a prank or a mix up or just something like killer robots, anything to get me out of this room. I opened the door to see Barton standing there with a grin that said it all.

"I heard you got a roommate." He said simply. I looked out in the hall in each direction then looked at him.

"Do you mean you can hear her all the way on the other side of the base?!" I said in a snarky voice.

"Hey, Alison who is it?" Hayden asked calling from the little living room inside.

"Are you going to let me in?" Barton asked.

"Are you sure? I haven't found a way out yet and it's been hours." I said opening the door further.

"It can't be that bad." Barton said simply walking in; I followed him in closing the door.

"Okay, but you are only staying a while. Then you get to leave."

"It's just a while." Barton said turning towards me then walked over to where Hayden was. Hayden did a double take on Barton before she said anything.

"Alison who's this?" Hayden asked looking at me.

"Hayden this is Agent Clint Barton, Barton this is Agent Hayden Paxton." I said sitting over on the couch.

"Barton like the guy that's Hawkeye?!" Hayden asked all excited which made her voice go up a couple octaves. Barton flashed me a smile, that I could tell wasn't real. Oh I was going to have a little fun with this. I knew Hayden was his biggest fan, He dad who was also a S.H.E.I.L.D. agent had told her stories of Hawkeye for a couple years now, which of course helped her with her choice of becoming a S.H.E.I.L.D. agent.

"Yes that would be Barton, the famous Hawkeye who never misses." I said in a voice that just screamed this is going to be hilarious.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe I'm meeting you!" Hayden said looking at Barton, "I can't believe you didn't tell me you knew Hawkeye!" she said turning and looking at me. I just smiled and turned to Barton.

"Well I guess it just slipped my mind, hey Barton we were just about to watch a movie you should join us." I said looking at him.

"I'm afraid I have to decline your offer." Barton said looking at me with eyes that asked what the hell was I trying to do. I got up and went over to Barton.

"Too bad, I wasn't asking." I said with a look that meant if he tried anything I would kill.

"Okay then what is it that we are watching?" Barton asked looking at me.

"The Mission Impossible movies." I said watching his face fall.

"Oh YA!" Barton said sarcastically. The movies went by slowly, very slowly. After the second one Barton grabbed me and we went into the little kitchen to make some more popcorn.

"Oh God Alison what type of torture is this?" Barton asked as I put the popcorn in the microwave.

"The fun kind." I said simply.

"The fun kind, you said a while, this has been a long while."

"Oh toughen up." I said grabbing the popcorn, we went back into the living room and watch more until three o'clock rolled around and we decided it was time to go to bed. I walked Barton to the door and he said goodnight. I was so tired I could have fallen asleep right there. I over to the bathroom and started brushing my teeth when Hayden came in from the living room.

"So he's pretty cute." Hayden said leaning in the door way of the bathroom.

"I guess so." I said slightly confused.

"So is there anything there?" Hayden asked.

"What?" I asked spitting out my tooth paste and wiping my mouth and turning towards her.

"You know? You and him?" Hayden asked making a suggestive hand motion that made my face feel like it was on fire.

"Oh no, no, there's nothing like that at all going on between us." I said clarify things.

"Why not?" Hayden asked crossing her arms, "He's pretty cute and you aren't a bad looking girl."

"Our relationship isn't like that."

"Do you want it to be?"

"I don't know?"

"Would you mind if I?" Hayden asked innocently.

"If you what?" This was a different Hayden, I hadn't even thought of her being like this.

"You know." Hayden said about to make another hand motion, but I quickly stopped her.

"I get, yeah sure go right ahead." I said trying not to think of it, which really wasn't going so well so far.

"Cool." Hayden said turning and leaving. I turned off the light and went over to my bed. I stayed awake for a while listening to the noises everywhere. I just wanted to sleep for a while. When I finally closed my eyes and fell asleep, I immediately regretted it. This night was going to be a long while...

* * *

Author Notes: **I'm saying it again, I'm really dying to know what you guys are thinking, so please review and tell me what you guys are thinking I don't even care if it's a flame, anything would be nice right now.**

In other news what did you think of Alison's roommate Hayden, and her little crush on Barton?

Again sorry for it taking so long! Ideas are always welcome, don't be shy…

Thanks for reading and i hope you liked it!


	7. The Real Meaning of a Raised Eyebrow

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, Hawkeye, Toaster strudel, mini wheats, or pizza with black olives; I only own…well I think you can guess that one.**

**Thank you:**

**Mushroomking98: Thank you so much, and yes I think I'll add it in to this one and maybe a the next one.**

**Author's Notes: More of Alison past is coming out and how she deals with it along with some Alison-Hayden tension. I hope you guys like it! Please read and review it is greatly appreciate! **

**Caution: Some suggestive themes in this one; like child abuse and sex, and I repeat it's only suggested so if you don't want to read that, here is your warning.**

* * *

_"We stop looking for monsters under the bed when we realize they are inside us."_

Chapter 7: The "Real" Meaning of a Raised Eyebrow…

_I could feel the scream a rise in my throat_

"_No!" I yelled with my tiny hoarse voice fighting against the powerful strength that was my enemy._

"_No, stop it! Stop it!" The yelling did nothing, the screaming did nothing, and the struggling and fighting did nothing. I was weak and small in comparison. I had no chance. There was no one to protect me, no one to hear my screams, my voice catching with my sobs, words that cried out with the little intensity that I had. Cold hands on me shaking me-_

-Shaking me. I could feel the cold sweat sticking to me, with the same coldness and stickiness that I had so desperately tried to wash myself of. My eyes, wet with real tears and not the ones I had remembered, the same panic that was in me, opening my eyes to the horror of darkness. Sitting up in my bed I tried to calm myself, I looked over to the clock, 4:30 a.m. I quickly got out of my bed and threw on some work-out cloths not caring which grabbing my bag, badge, and keys, I left for the gym. I quickly tied my tennis shoe I had previously had just slipped on and wrapped my hands as I walked up to the punching bag. Attacking it with focus and persuasion I lost track of the world behind until a hand grabbed my shoulder. I reacted with speed grabbing the hand then arm of the person, slamming them down to the ground with their arm behind their back.

"Wow Alison it's just me! It's Clint!" I let go of him and almost all of the feelings that were trapped inside of me. Letting go I sank to the ground holding my knees in my arms.

"Alison you okay?" Clint said getting up and looking me over.

"I took you down and you're worried about me?" I asked stumbling over the words.

"It's different I'm not the one on the ground right now. Now answer my question you've been dodging it for days with stupid I'm fine answers." Clint said sitting down on the ground across from me. I looked up at him, I could feel the flood gates wanting to open and say it, but I couldn't. Not even with Tracy and Logan. They had forced me to talk to a therapist about when it had gotten really bad. I had talked a little, but on bad days I just wanted to stay in my room. That's when training had gotten involved. Ever bad day Logan had taken me to the gym where he had worked with me, whether defense training or even just putting me on a treadmill and making me run until I felt better or Tracy made me get off.

"I'm fine." I said stiffly.

"Your fine, that's why it is 7:00 in morning and the janitor who came in at five told me you we already here before him, that's what people who are fine do? They hit punching bags for over two hours?" Clint asked with an eyebrow raised.

"What do you want me to say? When I get bored I go to the gym. Is there something wrong with that?"

"I think we both know its' something entirely different from being bored." Clint stated looking at me with his intense gaze. I looked away feeling the tears well up; I closed my eyes and pressed my lips together as if sealing off the truth from escaping my lips. Clint reached forward touching my arm and bringing me back towards him. I opened my eyes feeling the tears brim them.

"Hey talk to me, please." Clint said coaxing me to talk. I felt a single tear trail down my cheek and Clint brushed it off with his hand.

"I wouldn't know where to start?" I said simply I looked past Clint to see the gym doors light turn green alerting someone was coming.

"Someone's coming." I said quickly pulling back and wiping my eyes.

"We can talk-"

"Alison! Clint! You guys working out too? Thought you don't need to work out at all." Hayden said looking at Clint with eyes that made me want to vomit.

"Later?" Clint whispered to me, I nodded my head slightly.

"Well I've got to go." I said getting up and walking to my stuff.

"I haven't said something have I?" Hayden asked looking at me slightly.

"No I have to go anyway, todays a free day for me and I have ton of things to do today." I said unwrapping the tape on my hands.

"You'll still be up for movie night tonight right?" Hayden asked I nodded my head, "You could come to Clint." She was already calling him Clint, this girl worked fast, next she would be calling Fury by his first name too, though I doubt she wanted to get into his pants as well.

"I don't think I can make it." Clint said getting up from the ground, I turned and looked at him.

"You should come, it'll be fun." I said stuffing the tape in my bag.

"Yes it'll fun! Please come?" Hayden asked with her early morning enthusiasm. I gave a glance towards Clint to see him watching me with a hidden expression.

"You can expect me to be there." Clint said looking at Hayden.

"How about 8 o'clock? We're watching the original Star Wars movies." I said quietly.

"Yeah, Alison somehow got ahold of a VCR and it's all hooked up and ready, I can't wait!" Hayden said, I grabbed my bags and walked towards the door.

"See you guys later." I said leaving and walking, letting my feet taking me to Hayden and my little apartment room. Once I got in I wanted to flop down on my bed and cry. But I couldn't I walked into the bathroom and took a long a hot shower. I got out and got dress in my favorite pair of yoga pants and a ripped t-shirt. I flopped down on my bed, I felt bad for lying and saying I had things to do, but in reality I had nothing what so ever to do until movie night tonight. But right now I need peace and quiet for my mind that was flooded with pain and chaos. It was little consolation for the pain that was always constant.

*~ƸӜƷ~*

It seemed like 8 o'clock had come faster than I had expected it to. I had finally come out of my room around 3 when I heard voices out in the living room area. I didn't want to go and socialize, but my curiosity had gotten the better of me. I left the comfort of my room to see something I didn't quite except, Hayden and I a guy in the kitchen. Not that I didn't except it, I knew it was a matter of time before something like this happened, I just didn't except in my kitchen, where I ate my toaster strudel. They weren't actually doing anything, well, they were talking, and Hayden was sitting on the counter top. I couldn't see the guys face, but from Hayden's flirting he must've been cute. Man did she move past Clint quickly. I stayed by my room, blending into the wall not making a move or sound. The guy from what I could see had on just a pair of faded jeans and a t-shirt, his hands to his side in a relaxed position. Hayden on the other hand seemed like she was about to straddle him. Right there, in my kitchen-our kitchen, where I ate my toaster strudel, and she ate her mini wheat's. Did that lady ever think anything out? Just the other day I had to stop her from leaving wearing a bright neon pink leopard print bra and a white t-shirt to a meeting with Director Fury. She was either very absent minded or. No, she was just that absent minded. Though I had to say who ever was in the kitchen with her wasn't that bad looking. He was fit and had to be cute, knowing Hayden. Whoever he was had to have a sense of humor because he was making her laugh. I just wanted to see his face. Then again with my knowledge of the personal here I probably would only recognize him as a face in the hall way. Slowly and quietly I slide down the wall to the ground.

"Oh my God." I said softly to myself, it was Clint. I was angry and I didn't know why. Why was he here, it was only 3, the movie was at 8. So he was going to train me and be nice to me, but sleep with my roommate?! Then I caught myself. I quickly straightened up. I was spying on Clint and Hayden in my-our kitchen, and I was getting jealous over it. I never got jealous. Never! Not over guys or people. What was happening to me? Then it finally hit me.

"Oh Hell." I said a little too loudly.

"Alison is that you?" Hayden's voice called from in the kitchen, I stepped forward out of the door way.

"Yeah, I just stubbed my little toe on the door way." I lied trying to cover myself.

"Ouch, that always really hurts." Clint said with a grin that said he was probably enjoying something, probably the thought of getting in my roommates pants-Stop! I told my brain I had to stop thinking like that. Then again he was probably helpless in the fact and Hayden-Oh my God! I need professional help.

"So what are you doing here? Movie Night doesn't even start for like five more hours?" I said looking at Hayden then Clint.

"Well I came thinking we could talk, and then got into a conversation with Hayden here." Clint said looking at me. I wanted to face palm myself. Clint had asked if we could talk later. I would have to do it later because the look that Hayden was giving me was reading and I quote, "Crazy lady what do you think you are doing, he is mine." To which I raised an eyebrow, so mostly I ragged war with Hayden over Clint, with what I thought was the international and gender-national sign for confusion, but apparently meant, "ha, ha, ha, I don't think so b*tch, he is mine." God I will never raise my eyebrow ever again. She raised her eyebrow, which in some weird unexplainable way changed the sweet and innocents of her face.

"Hey Alison can you show me how the VCR works, you won't mind will you Clint." Hayden asked with a small smile.

"No go right ahead." Clint asked unaware that I was about to be killed by some crazy lady cause I raised my gosh darn eyebrow. Hayden and I walked into the living area and she confronted me right there and then.

"Alison what do you think you're doing?" Hayden asked grabbing my arm. I let her do so.

"What do you mean?" I asked with an innocent smile.

"You and Clint, you said there was nothing, you lied." Hayden stated.

"I was telling the truth and I still am, there's nothing, but if you're afraid of a little competition, then I guess you just have to deal with it." I said turning, but her arm was still firmly grabbing my arm.

"How about this, we both go after him but whoever gets kissed first, wins." Hayden said with a smirk.

"But he has to kiss us, not the other way around." Hayden nodded, "And the loser?"

"Has dish duty." Hayden and I giggled. As serious as we were, we were also having fun with our little competition.

"Good luck. You'll need it." I said with a smirk and Hayden snorted.

"You're the one that needs it."

"Are you trying to scare me?" I asked.

"I don't need to try." Hayden said releasing her grip and starting to walk away, but I grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"I was asking because it seems like you need to brush up on your intimidation skills." I said releasing my grip and walking away with her mouth left open. I walked over to where Clint was in the kitchen. He was leaning against the fridge watching me walk into the little kitchen nook area. I went over and stood next to Clint.

"What was all that about?" Clint asked looking at me.

"Nothing, just a blonde teaching a brunette where it's at." I said with a smile, Hayden walked into the kitchen area.

"Maybe we should start the movie night early, I'm actually going to head over to the cafeteria and grab us a pizza." Hayden said with a smile.

"Thanks Hayden," I said looking at her; I would have to thank her with a box of go-gurts tomorrow.

"No problem." She said eyeing us one last time then leaving.

"Now let's talk." I said crossing my arms.

"Okay, you're not sleeping, and when you do, you have nightmares, any flashbacks or anything?" Clint asked.

"I haven't had flashbacks in years, I don't sleep that much, I get nightmares ever now and then," I said then slide down the fridge and sat on the floor and wrapped my arms around my legs and held them close to my chest. Slowly Clint sat down right next to me.

"When Tracy and Logan first adopted me I was too afraid to even let Logan touch me, it took weeks before I even hugged him. I even slept with the door locked and a chair under the handle, I even slept under the bed, heck I still do on really bad days. With marks, I had to get use to them touching me, that was the hardest, usually after those marks the nightmares come back for a while, but the flashes stopped and haven't come back." I said leaning my head back.

"How often are the nightmares?"

"Twice a week, sometimes more." I said.

"Therapist?" Clint asked, I turned my head to face him.

"Tracy and Logan got me one, helped a bit, but I'm not really a talker, especially when it comes to this."

"Well you know you can always talk to me right?" Clint said turning to me.

"Thank you, for everything." I said looking at him.

"You don't have to."

"But I do," he leaned a bit and so did I; I just closed my eyes when I heard the door open. My eyes flashed open and so did his.

"I got the pizza, hope you guys don't mind black olives." Hayden said as she walked into the kitchen and stopped looking at us.

"Um can I use your guys' bathroom real quick?" Clint asked getting up.

"Yep." I said getting up too, Clint left and once Hayden heard the door close she looked at me.

"You win." She stated quickly.

"What?" I asked turning to her.

"You win."

"He didn't kiss me, we didn't kiss."

"It's not just that, I can see him around you Alison. He might laugh with me, but when he's with you its' totally different. He likes you I can see and others too. He likes you, not me, and I have a feeling, even if you won't admit it, and you do too. Besides I'm better at dishes then you, and there are other fish in the sea, especially here." Hayden said with a grin.

"Thank you," I said with a smile.

"Okay enough of the cute stuff let's eat some pizza and watch some movies." Hayden said grabbing a slice. Maybe a roommate wasn't going to be as bad as I thought.

* * *

**Author's Notes: So for those of you who have been waiting for it, you're probably going get it if you ask for it! Please Review and thank you for reading!**


	8. Rewind and Play Again

**Disclaimer: I don't own Clint Barton/Hawkeye, cheese pizza with black olives, Coulson, Star Wars, Fury or his eye patch, that said I think you can guess what I do own…and unfortunately it's not Hawkeye**

**Sorry it took so long to update schools been really crazy, but here it is at last I hope you like it.**

**Now to those who reviewed! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!**

**Theta-McBride: Ha-ha yeah you are not the first to ask that, I hope this makes up for it!**

**Iamthatoneweirdgirl: ha yeah twin I don't know maybe, I guess you'll see.**

**Lorendiac: Thank you for the corrections they were greatly appreciated and I hope you're enjoying the story!**

**Now on to the businesses of updates, I have a poll up on my profile, please take a look and participate, because it would be nice to know what you guys want, so anyway… **

**Contest:**

**I'm thinking about adding in another roommate, or even just another character. I'll have more information at the bottom of the chapter about it.**

**Okay again I'll give you the same warning as last time so,**

**Caution: Some suggestive themes in this one; just some little hints of something that you really have to squint to try and see, and I repeat it's only suggested so if you don't want to read that, here is your warning.**

* * *

_"The problem with people who say monsters don't really exist is that they're almost never saying it to the monsters." —Alice Healy"  
― Seanan McGuire, __Discount Armageddon_

Chapter 8: Rewind and Play Again

I had to admit at first I was pretty skeptical, but Hayden pushed me. I carefully closed my eyes leaning forward taking it in my mouth I took a small bite. Chewed, chewed again, more chewing, I swallowed.

"Oh my god,"

"I know."

"How is it that so good?" I asked taking another bite of the pizza.

"I know, black olives, no one ever suspects it." Hayden said with a smile. The VCR had stopped working, and none of us could figure it out. We had gotten to through the opening credits giving the summary of the story and then nothing. We stopped it and tried it again, but nothing. We turned it off, turned it back on, and nothing. Now Hayden and I were sitting on the couch eating cheese pizza with black olives and Clint was on the ground with the VCR in pieces and various tools trying to fix it. Hayden and I had given up, but Clint refused.

"You know there's a cute guy in tech who could probably fix it." Hayden said grinning watching Clint try and fix the VCR. I had to admit it was really funny watching Clint try and fix it.

"Why won't it fit?" Clint said throwing a screw driver across the room. I looked over at Hayden.

"How about I'll go get us some soda and the tech guy," I said getting up and grabbing the screw driver and tossing it on the couch.

"You might want to hurry before there's nothing left to fix, don't forget to ask for Lucas!" Hayden said still grinning. I left closing the door behind me and walking towards the cafeteria. I walked up to the big fridge and grabbed a liter of root beer. Leaving, I walked down the hall till I found the tech support. I knocked on the door and a tall brunette opened the door.

"Lucas?" I asked with my fingers crossed.

"Yep that's me, what do you need?"

"We have a VCR that broke down in our room, could you possibly fix it?"

"Yeah sure I'll just grab some of my stuff."

"Thanks, you're a life saver!" I said cheerfully, I was tempted to dance right out there in the hall.

*~ƸӜƷ~*

"I got it!" Clint announced raising the VCR up in the air. I raised a single eyebrow.

"Well plug it in. Let's see." I said watching Clint fumble with the cords. Clint plugged it in smiling. I heard the door open then close and I looked over to see Alison and Lucas the tech guy come in. If I wasn't already smiling then I know I was now.

"You're just in time Clint thinks he's fixed it." I said with grin.

"Alright let's see this." Alison said watching Clint with her arms crossed.

"Ye of little faith now watch and learn." Clint said about to press the on button.

"What's with all those pieces on the ground there?" Lucas asked pointing to the ground.

"Um just some spare parts." Clint said shrugging then turned towards the VCR are turned it on. It made a sputtering noise then there was some sparks followed by a lot of sparks, then it started smoking.

"Clint turn it off!" Alison yelled as Clint unplugged it. Alison grabbed the smoking VCR and the remaining parts and handed them to Lucas.

"Okay it might take a while." Lucas said looking over the broken VCR.

"Take as long as you need." Alison said showing Lucas the door and closing it behind him.

"Well I guess we won't be watching Star Wars." I said grabbing the root beer and heading to the door.

"Wait, where are you going and why are you taking the root beer with you?" Alison asked grabbing the root beer, "My root beer."

"Well I have a hot techy that can explain Star Wars to me, so I think I'll be going." I said turning to them, Alison opened the root beer and it let out a huge hiss.

"Now play nice kids, don't forget to wear protection." I was about to shut the door when I saw Clint and Alison's faces that looked a little shocked and just a little red. I was going to add something else, but I liked the shade of red on Alison to much that I didn't want it to change. Maybe Clint would get on it and make her face a little redder. I almost giggled right there just thinking about the two of them. I turned and shut the door; I hoped they would just get together before we all died, because it seemed as if they were dragging it out. I frowned a little, it was obvious that they belonged together and I knew that they belonged together, but it didn't stop a girl from hoping. I shock off my thoughts and hurried down the hall towards the tech room. It was just now almost 4 and with my luck Lucas would be working alone. I knocked on the tech room door and it open soon later.

"Can I help you?" Lucas asked leaning against the door.

"Well I just thought that you might be alone and might want some company." I said tilting my head slightly.

"Well I would very much enjoy it." Smiling Lucas wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into the room. With one quick look out in the halls Lucas shut and locked the door behind us.

*~ƸӜƷ~*

"Are you going to try some of this pizza or not?" I asked with a piece of the cheese and black olive in front of him.

"What can be so good about this pizza?" Clint grabbing it and taking a bite, I smiled as reaction changed.

"Good isn't it?" I asked grabbing a piece of my own.

"Wow it's."

"I know, you'd never think black olives on pizza would you?" I asked taking a big bite of pure black olive heaven.

"Should we maybe watch a movie?"

"I think we have The Italian Job?" I said going over to our little bin of movies that we had, "Yep here it is." I said throwing it over at Clint who looked over it and shrugged.

"Sure put it in." Clint said tossing it back, I put it in the DVD player and sat back on the couch next to Clint. By haft way through the movie there seemed to be no space between us, Clint had his arm around my waist and I was leaning against his shoulder.

"I must say that was a great movie." Clint said looking at me.

"What was your favorite part?" I asked and Clint seemed to get even closer to me.

"It hasn't happened quite yet." Clint said then leaned forward kissing me and didn't take me long to kiss him back. It slowly ended and I greatly wished to do it again. I slowly opened my eyes to meet Clint's.

"Yeah I thought my favorite part was with the mini coopers, but I think I just changed my mind." I said a little shell shocked.

"You mind if I rewind it and play it again?" Clint asked.

"You can rewind it as many times as you want." I said simply with a smile.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Sorry it's not as long as it usually is, but I promise it'll be bigger next time, I hope you enjoyed it and please review, it's always and it makes the author happy.**

**Poll info: I have a poll up about update dates, what is your preference of time of day or day itself.**

**Contest Info: ****May the odds be ever in your favor…**

**It'll probably be chosen by the next chapter, but probably won't be added in by then, if you win I will pm you before it's done and seen by others. Please don't just put in a female character, maybe put in a male as well, variety is welcomed. Please try to fill out all of these columns, but it's not like you have to. If you have any more questions please feel free to pm and ask me. I don't bite…anymore.**

**Please put in this information:**

**Their full name**

**Code name (optional)**

**Gender**

**Special traits**

**Background**

**Personality**

**Are you okay with them being evil?**

**Are you okay with them possibly dying?**

**Anything else you liked to add about them?**


	9. Never Again, Ever, Ever Again

**Disclaimer: I don't own Clint Barton/Hawkeye, toaster strudel, or the wish to un-see things.**

**Sorry it took so long to update, schools been really crazy, but here it is at last! I hope you like it.**

**Now to those who reviewed! Thank you! Thank you!**

**Theta-McBride: Thank you I'm happy you enjoyed it and you should totally do the contest!**

**Iamthatoneweirdgirl: Thank you for your entry! Hope you like it! Thanks Twin!**

**Now on to the businesses of updates, I have a poll up on my profile, please take a look, and participate. **

**Contest:**

**I'm thinking about adding in another roommate in the story, sooooo if you have a character idea or you just want to put your own two cents on the roommate. I'll have more information at the bottom of the chapter about it.**

**Okay again I'll give you the same warning as last time,**

**Caution: Some suggestive themes in this one; just some little hints at sex and sexual abuse, and I repeat it's only suggested so if you don't want to read that, here is your warning.**

* * *

_"Sometimes mortals can be more horrible than monsters."  
― Rick Riordan_

Chapter 9: Never Again, Ever, Ever Again.

After Clint left around 11:30, Hayden still hadn't come back yet. I was a little worried, but I figured she could take care of herself. I went to bed still slightly worried, but after closing my eyes all I could do was count some sheep. I woke up a little while later. Still blinking the sleep from my eyes I heard the front door shut and looked over at the clock, 12:24. Well I must've been Hayden finally get back. I figured I get two birds with one stone, get myself a glace of water and check on Hayden. I opened my door and got one step out before I stopped, and took a step back. This was ridicules. At least the kitchen counter was getting its' full use in. I got a sense of déjà vu. I had to do a full check list; there was Hayden on the kitchen counter, check, with a guy, check, me coming out of my room wishing that I didn't ritualistically eat my toaster strudel on that counter, double check. Except this time it wasn't a friendly conversation. There are just some things in this world I really wish I could un-see and one of them would have to be seeing Hayden and tech guy making out on the counter. I turned to leave shutting my door behind me. I was about to jump in my bed and try to fall asleep, but apparently while playing tonsil hockey Hayden's hearing becomes supersonic.

"Alison did I wake you up?" Hayden called; it was like she was psychic sometimes.

"Aw crap." I sighed, opening my door and walking into the kitchen area. I couldn't tell who was more embarrassed, Hayden or me, and then again I think tech guy could've given us both a run for our money.

"I'm going to get going, I had a great night tonight, bye Hayden." Tech guy said fixing his shirt and pants, I could barely help suppressing an eye roll. Hayden walked him to the door and said a quick bye before shutting and locking the door. I focused my attention to the kitchen counter; I need to find a different place to make my toaster strudel, or at least a different place to eat it.

"Well that was interesting to say the least." Hayden said running her hand through her hair.

"Never again, ever, ever again." I mumbled my eyes still fixed on the kitchen counter, still unable to get the image of Hayden and the tech guy making-out on it.

"What are you mumbling over there?"

"I was saying to myself how I need a new place to eat my toaster strudel now." Hayden let out a snort.

"What's wrong with the kitchen counter?" Hayden asked crossing her arms.

"Well nothing is wrong with it except the fact that the image of you and tech guy on it kind of makes it hard to eat there." I said finally turning and looking at Hayden, in which she snorted again.

"Then I guess you are just going to have to make your own memories there with Clint." Hayden remarked with a grin that made me roll my eyes.

"Hayden I don't "do" stuff like that."

"What do you mean you don't do stuff like that?" I looked away hoping and praying Hayden wouldn't guess it.

"Oh my God!" Hayden said with a joyous look in her eyes, I was too late.

*~ƸӜƷ~*

"You've never had a boyfriend before have you?" I asked, but Alison said nothing.

"Alison?" I pressed getting closer to her so I could see her reaction. I had a sparkle in my eyes that because I was not letting this down.

"Don't we need a rug right over there?" Alison asked pointing to the middle of the kitchen floor.

"Alison Dalton don't you dare try and just shrug this off. You've never had a boyfriend before, have you?"

"Well not really, I mean, I went on a couple dates in high school, and then I've had marks that I've done stuff with-"

"What do you mean do stuff with? Alison Dalton do you mean to tell me that you are not a virgin and you have had relations with a man, but you've never had a boyfriend! Oh my Alison what are we going to do with you!" I said with a smile.

"Hayden that's not what I meant, I have never let it get that far." Alison said with a stern expression.

"Oh so you make out with them and then drop-em, Alison some would call you a tease."

"I'm not a tease, I was a tease."

"So you admit you were a tease."

"Hayden just please drop it."

"Alison, come on talk to me about this." I said motioning for her to follow me into the living room. I sat down on the couch and Alison did too.

"How about this, for each question I ask you I'll answer it too." I said hoping she would agree.

"Okay, what do you want to know?" Alison asked finally giving up, I just hope my smile didn't give away the happiness of my success.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"No, now your turn."

"You have to give more detail than that, like why?"

"I kind of kept people at a distance, and then later on it was best not to get attracted to people." Alison said looking at her hands as she talked.

"Well I've had a couple, two in high school and one right before coming here, next question, virgin?"

"What?" Alison asked looking up totally shell shocked.

"Are you a virgin? Just because you haven't had a boyfriend doesn't mean-"

"Hayden I know what you mean, I'm technically not." What the heck did she mean by technically?

"What do you mean technically? You either are or not-oh." Once I saw Alison's face I understood.

"Oh my God Alison I'm so sorry." I felt so bad. Alison kept her face even and unreadable.

"No it's fine you didn't know."

"Um well if it makes you feel better I'm not a virgin either." I said trying to lighten the mood.

"That's unexpected." Alison said with a small teasing grin.

"Okay next question, What did you and Clint do after I left?" I asked raising one of my eyebrows.

"We talked and watched another movie." Alison said simply, but I didn't believe her and her checks had a hint of red to them that told me she was hiding something.

"And what else?" I asked watching her and the most unexpected thing happened. Alison became like a gossiping school girl with the giggles. Which unfortunately for her gave her away.

"You guys kissed didn't you!" I said with a grin.

"No, no." Alison stated, but the dark shade of red she had turned told me something else.

"Alison you don't have to be embarrassed to talk to me about this."

"Okay then what did you do after you left Clint and I?" Alison asked.

"I went to the tech room and then spent some time distracting Lucas." I stated clearly, Alison got the message in my statement and closed her eyes.

"Why did I even ask." Alison asked then yawned. She looked tired and I felt pretty tired.

"Would you prefer we stopped talking?" I asked giving my own yawn.

"I'd prefer we go to bed it's late or early, whichever way you want to look at it." Alison said yawning then got up and walked towards her room.

"Okay goodnight." I said getting up and going to my room. I flopped down on my bed, cuddled up with my blanket and before I knew it I was fast asleep.

* * *

**Authors Notes: I know I'm sorry it's not as long as I promised it would be, but I'll try to make it bigger next time, I hope you enjoyed it and please review, it's always greatly appreciated and it makes the author very happy.**

**Poll info: I have a poll up about update dates, what is your preference of time of day or day itself.**

**Contest Info:**

**The contest end date has been moved back, I said I would have decided by now, but I was wrong. The new character will probably be added in either chapter eleven or twelve. **

**Please put in this information:**

**Their full name**

**Code name (optional)**

**Gender**

**Special traits**

**Background**

**Personality**

**Are you okay with them being evil?**

**Are you okay with them possibly dying?**

**Anything else you liked to add about them?**

**And may the odds be ever in your favor!**

**Thank you and please review!**


	10. Dead Men Don't Talk

**Sorry it took so long, but this one is a little bit bigger than the last couple of ones.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, or happy meals or the word applesauce, but I do own Alison.**

**Reviews:**

**Little Flipendo: Thank you for your enter!**

**Contest winners!**

**Both Little Flipendo and iamthatoneweirdgirl won, you'll see both of their characters in the next chapter.**

**I have a poll up on my page about update dates, please participate.**

**Now Enjoy!**

* * *

_"The real world is where the monsters are."  
― Rick Riordan, __The Lightning Thief_

Chapter 10: Dead Men Don't Talk

(Two weeks before)

It had taken almost all of what little strength Michael had left to move. He barely remembered the night before, all he could remember was a blonde and a drink he probably shouldn't of have finished. He felt around for his phone until he found it in his right pocket, taking it out he dialed the number of the only person in Rio de Janerio that he could trust. Putting it on speaker phone Michael leaned his head back against the cool hard wood floor. His phone only hummed twice before someone answered.

"Well I didn't think I'd be hearing from you by at least past eleven, it's only 7 in the morning what happened to your date?" Ryan voice asked sounding like he was enjoying their conversation so far.

"I have no idea." Michael said grabbing the phone and slowly getting up off the floor.

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"I don't know." Michael said walking forward slowly and opening up the bathroom door. He was about to keep walking, but what he saw stopped him.

"Oh my God, Ryan just get over here right now." Michael said looking at the floor in the bedroom.

"What's wrong?" Ryan's voice starting to sound worried.

"Applesauce." Applesauce was their code word for trouble.

"I'll be there in 10."

"Be here in 5, Ryan its bad." Michael hung up the phone. Michael's eyes fallowed from one pool of blood to the next. The first one was only a couple feet from the bathroom door. But the blood didn't stop there. There was another one only a short distance from that one and right next to it was another pool. I looked around the room there was a gun, correction my gun haft way under the bed, and another next to the third pool of blood.

And that's how Ryan found me, looking at the ground.

"Umm do I need to say what happened to your date?" Ryan said looking at me with his arms crossed.

"Don't say it Ryan, we don't know."

"Michael, are you in there? There are blood pools, three of them, somebody's probably dead and it looks like there is two guns by my count, one that I might add looks a lot like yours. Are you sure you don't remember anything?"

"Then where's the bodies? I mean you said it yourself, look at the blood loss, someone's dead, where'd they go?"

"Could it all just be one person's?"

"Ryan we got to call it in." I said leaning against the door.

"Oh which reminds me," Ryan said pulling out a plastic cup, "filler up."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"You can't remember anything, do you feel sick?"

"Like I'm going to throw up, and pass out."

"Pee in the cup." Ryan said tossing the cup to me. So I peed in the cup, we called in to report what happened. In all it took an hour for the crew to get there and process the blood, the guns, and of course the pee, and if that weren't enough they also took a blood test. After about two hours of waiting only a few things had come to light. The first, I was poisoned and drugged, and being treated. Second, the blood was from two donors, pool one and two were from a girl, and the last was from a male. So mostly someone drugged me, my date was either dead, really injured, or had tried to kill me, or a combination of them. But that didn't explain where the guy fit in.

"Do you remember anything thing else?" Ryan asked as we tried to relax on the plane back to Headquarters in Langley.

"No." I said trying to shake the feeling that I had been totally blind. I was more worried about my cover then a girl that I thought was harmless who could possibly be dead.

"You okay?"

"No, Director Tenet is going to be pissed."

"Why? Your cover isn't necessarily blown."

"Yes because the CIA taking over a hotel in Rio de Janerio isn't going to be a little suspicious, trust me it's blown." I said letting out a sigh.

*~ƸӜƷ~*

(2 weeks later Alison)

"Are you ready?" Clint asked

"Are you kidding I'm dying, I can't believe their going to let me leave for a day!" I said, Clint had somehow convinced Coulson to let me go see the outside world for the day. It took a while for us to get through clearance, but after that we were quickly on our way. Driving along with my feet up on the dash, a pair of shades, and the radio blasting music. I didn't care where we went or what we did. We had been driving around Washington DC for about 20 minutes before we decided to go get gas. While Clint filled up the car, I went inside and grabbed Oreos, a couple cokes and a map of the DC area. I put the snacks on the counter and grabbed my wallet to pay.

"That'll be 7 dollars." the cashier said. I looked through my wallet to find I was out of cash, to which I grabbed my credit card instead.

"Would you like cash back?"

"Yes, 50 please," I said with a smile.

"Okay, enjoy your day." I grabbed the change, my card, and the snacks and headed to the car.

"Get anything for me?" Clint asked starting the car and grabbing one of the cokes.

"How do you like Oreos?" I asked opening the bag and handing him one.

"Love them. Did you pay cash?" Clint asked.

"No I used an old credit card."

"Which one?" Clint asked, I grabbed my wallet and took out my card.

"Just an old Lillian Carter card, I must have forgotten it in here, and just never noticed." I said shrugging and putting the card back.

"When was the last time you were Lillian Carter?" I thought for a second till it finally hit me. The last time I was Lillian Carter was the last time. I was worried for a second, but quickly shrugged it off.

"A while back, it doesn't matter." I said with a smile grabbing one of the cookies.

"Just pay with cash from now on okay." I smiled and nodded my head.

(A few hours later)

"I've never enjoyed eating a burger so much." I said finishing the last bite.

"It's just McDonald's."

"I haven't had McDonald's in so long." I said trying to think of the last time, Clint was on the verge of laughing, and he had a small grin and his eyes bright. I heard the door give a high ting and turned to see a couple of men walk in. One of them looked slightly familiar, but I just couldn't seem to place him.

"So when was the last time you went to McDonald's?" I asked Clint.

"Years."

"Well at least you can remember the last time-" I stopped mid-sentence finally placing him.

"What is Alison?"

"We have to leave, now." I said in a low voice, gathering up all the wrappers from our food.

"What is it?"

"Later, we have to go now." I grabbed the tray and threw it away as Clint grabbed my purse. I was a foot away from the door when I felt a hand grasp my arm. I closed my eyes for a second before I turned.

"Long time no see, Lillian." Ben Anders said with his little smirk.

"No see in long time, Ben." I said feeling my adrenaline pumping. I didn't dare look at Clint, I was too afraid too.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend over hear doll, I hope he had an exciting night like I did?" I went to slap him but he grabbed my arm with his other hand making a tisking noise.

"You shouldn't be like that Doll, how about we take a drive and catch up." Ben said tightening his grip on my arm and pushing me forward, "And let's not forget you." Ben said looking at Clint, I twisted against his grip.

"Ben this is between us, you leave him out of it." I said in a quiet snarl.

"You're the one that got him in this." Pushing me forward again, we got into a black SUV and started driving, I didn't know where we were going, or if we were even going to be coming back. I couldn't see out the window, but when we finally came to a stop we were forced out of the car. Of course they didn't let Clint and I stay together. After a lot of walking, I was finally pushed into a room, with a couple chairs and a table, and of course, one way glass.

"What do you want?"

"Well you of course, and an explanation of what happened that night." Ben asked closing the door behind me. I didn't try to hide anything.

"Well I guess I should start with the beginning, I was hired to kill you." I said sitting down.

"By who?" Ben asked sitting in the chair across from me.

"No idea, they gave me a file on you, telling me everything about you."

"Like what."

"What you looked like, your location, and of course the arrest record that read; assault, rape, murder those kinds of things."

"And you believed it?" Ben asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It didn't matter if I believed it or not, I wasn't being paid to believe the file they gave me, I was being paid to kill you, whether or not you were a murder or rapist or a freaken' lumber jack from Canada that kept 20 cats in his car."

"And what about the part where you tried to seduce me, were you paid for that to?"

"I didn't have to try," I said staring at him, not even blinking, "but it did make it easier to poison you." I said with a small smile.

"What happened after we left the bar?"

"We went up to your hotel room, though you were pretty tipsy at the time, I'd say the combination of GHB, antifreeze, and a ghastly drink I think you said was a kamikaze, would probably do that to anyone. After that you passed out on the bed, I heard someone in the halls, I put you in the bathroom and once I closed the door, I got shot, twice, one in the shoulder and one in the abdomen. I tried to fight him off, but I was unsuccessful."

"So how are you here? Who was the man?"

"An assassin I believe, it doesn't matter, dead men don't talk."

"And what about you?"

"I barely escaped with my own life."

"So what happened to his body?" Ben asked leaning forward in his chair, I had to think, to come up with some excuse, and I didn't know what had happened to the body, I never asked about the body, Hell I never asked about that night.

"I'm not saying anything else." I said folding my hands on the table.

"You don't know do you? Lillian talk to me, I can't help you if you don't talk to me." Ben said grabbing my hands.

*~ƸӜƷ~*

(Ben)

"Lillian, come on." I asked pleading.

"Why do you want to help me, I tried to kill you."

"Doesn't matter, you're not the first, and probably not the last."

"Where did-" Lillian started then stopped, pulling away and crossing her arms.

"Where did we put your friend, he's in another room with a couple of my colleges."

"You should let him go, Ben he isn't part of this."

"You say that, but it just makes me feel like he is."

"Ben he doesn't have anything to do with this, I promise."

"Please call me by my real name please, it's Michael." I said trying to put some trust in our relationship.

"Okay then stop calling me Lillian, because it's really starting to get on my last nerve. I'm Alison, Alison Dalton."

"Okay, Alison, give me something to go on, like where have you been?"

"I can't, I'm sorry."

"Can you tell me anything?" I asked, but I was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I'll be right back." I said getting up and leaving. Once outside I was totally bon-bartered. Not only was Director Tenet there, there was also a couple men next to him.

"Agent Easton, I'm Agent Coulson with S.H.E.I.L.D. and I am here to get our two agents, Agent Dalton and Agent Barton." One of the men said.

"I'm sorry you can't do that." I said look at Director Tenet for confirmation. Agent Dalton? She was an agent? That didn't make any sense.

"I'm afraid I can." Agent Coulson looked over at Director Tenet, who just nodded. I watched helpless as I saw him go in a get Alison and come back, at the same time one of the other men went into the other rooms and grabbed the man known as Agent Barton.

"Thank you for your co-operation, Director Tenet." Agent Coulson said then they left. I watched as Alison turned and left with them.

"What was that?" I asked Director Tenet.

"That was something I couldn't stop even if I wanted too." I couldn't believe what I was hearing, Director of the CIA, one of the most powerful men couldn't do anything about a man from some other agency coming in and taking two people they had no right to take. Director Tenet left and Ryan came up to me.

"This is total crap." Ryan stated and I nodded my head in agreement.

"You know it, I know it, Director Tenet knows it, and we can't do a damn thing about it."

"Well think on the bright side, you're not dying anymore." Ryan said with a little smirk. Just on the fact alone that he could look on the bright side in a moment like this made me want to hit him.

"Dead men don't talk."

"What?" Ryan asked puzzled.

"It's something that Alison said, it doesn't matter."

*~ƸӜƷ~*

(Alison)

"Do I have to ask how after being gone for only a couple hours you got picked up by the CIA and were being interrogated?" Coulson asked in a stern voice.

"What can I say Coulson, one minute we were at McDonald's enjoying a happy meal and the next the CIA was taking us in, it's not our fault." Clint said shrugging.

"So the CIA just randomly grabbed you guys from a McDonald's for no reason?"

"Coulson, it was just about one of my targets, well, the last one." I said looking over at Clint.

"Well you're going to have to tell us everything now, seeing as it's just gotten even more complicated," Coulson looked at his watch, "I have to go and talk to Fury, but this isn't over I'll be back." Coulson said leaving.

"Well as fun as today has been, I'm going to get back to my room, Hayden's going to try and cook something so I better be there in case something catches on fire. I'll see you later Clint." I said turning to leave.

"You know you can talk to me right?" Clint called after me, I didn't respond, I just kept walk. Why did everyone think that I needed to talk to them?

* * *

**Authors Notes: I hope you enjoy it, please review!**

**Thank you!**


	11. Now I Wish They Were Real

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, Fake Peanuts, or Hawkeye, but I do own Alison.**

**Reviews:**

**pearl99: Thank you! I really appreciate it, and I'm thinking about maybe using your character later on.**

**Both Little Flipendo and iamthatoneweirdgirl won in the character contest so you will see both of their characters in this chapter. I hope you not only enjoy the chapter, but also the new characters!**

**I have a poll up on my page about update dates, please participate.**

**Oh and Psych reference in this chapter! It's small, If you can find it put it in with either a pm or review, winners get pop tarts from Thor!**

**It's a little shorter, but I wanted to get it out as soon as i could.**

**Now Enjoy and Happy New Year!**

* * *

_"...Mankind is not a race of noble savages - but primitive monsters hide inside us, elusive as Sasquatch..."  
― John Geddes, __A Familiar Rain_

Chapter 11: Now I Wish They Were Real...

Well after Hayden tried and failed to make something, I got us a pizza and some root beer from the cafeteria.

"Why do we need a random bowl of peanuts?" I asked Hayden grabbing one then threw it up in the air then caught it in my mouth.

"It's not random, and don't worry there not real." Hayden said with her mouth full of pizza. I leaned over the sink and spit it out.

"Okay new question, why do we have a bowl of fake peanuts?" I asked then downed a glass of Root Beer.

"It adds class and character to the place."

"If you say so, I don't really mind, not much of a peanut fan anyway." I said going back over to the couch. We had just started on our second pieces of black olive pizza when there was a knock on the door.

"You spent the day with him and he's already back for more, you know he wants it bad. I'll bet you five bucks it's him." Hayden said giggling and wiggling her eyebrows.

"You're on." I said as I got up and opened the door.

"Um Hayden," I called to Hayden as I looked threw the peephole, "You owe me five bucks." I said opening the door and letting Coulson and a girl in.

"Alison Dalton, Hayden Paxton, this is Evelyn Robinson. She's going to be your new roommate; please make her feel welcome." Coulson said introducing us to a girl who had short, shaggy- boy cut auburn hair. She had big dark brown eyes and had freckles all over her face. With small lips, a straight nose, and high cheekbones she was on the smaller size, maybe about 5'0 with narrow hips. I had to hand it to Coulson; he seemed to pick the most different people to live to together. There was Hayden, who at 5'7 was taller than me. Then again that didn't mean much since I was pretty short, and Hayden always had her copper blonde hair in a high pony tail and light green eyes that shined. The only common thing among us seemed to be that we were all girls around the same age.

"Well, I'm going to leave and let you girls get to know each other." Coulson said before leaving without saying good bye. Then again, he was probably going to come back later to make sure we weren't killing each other, so it wasn't too big of a deal.

"So, Evelyn, the rooms that are empty are the ones that don't have a sign on them, pick whichever one you want." Hayden said in her normal happy voice. I wanted to roll my eyes, the first couple days Hayden kept going into the wrong rooms, so one day I got back to the apartment and there were signs on Hayden's and my door.

"You can just call me Eve." Eve said grabbing her bags.

"Here let me help you caring some of your bags." I said going to grab one of her bags.

"No I got it." Eve said walking to one of the empty rooms.

"Good choice the other one's a little bit bigger, but the bed squeaks and it gets really cold in there at night." Hayden said Eve didn't seem to care; in fact it didn't seem as if she was even paying attention.

"Hayden, what are you talking about? None of the beds squeak and if anything that room gets warmer during the night." I said quietly to Hayden.

"I'm just trying to make friendly conversation." Hayden said shrugging.

"That's stupid." I stated quietly to Hayden as Eve came back out of the room she had chosen.

"Do you want some pizza? It's really good and you can even have some root beer if you want some, we were going to watch the Princess Bride, but if you don't want to watch it then we can choose something else." I said rambling off.

"Now who's being stupid?" Hayden whispered and I elbowed her in the ribs.

"I'm fine, it doesn't matter. I was just going to unpack the rest of the night." Eve said.

"You sure, the pizzas really good, I even got this sour-puss to like it." Hayden said and my elbow connected with her ribs again.

"No, I'm not that hungry." Eve said then went back to her room and closed the door.

"You sure, we have fake peanuts?" I called out sarcastically. Hayden scowled at me for poking fun at her peanuts.

*~ƸӜƷ~*

(Michael)

It took me awhile, but I had finally found what I was looking for. Tenet had told me to forget about, but I couldn't.

"Madelyn Meridah, it's been a long time." I said with a friendly smile, Madelyn Meridah was a tall girl with long dark raven hair and big blue doe eyes. She was the nicest person you would ever meet and she used that to her advantage. There were very few people that she couldn't play, she could just about say anything and you would believe it if she wanted you too.

"Not long enough as it seems, what do you need Easton?" Madelyn said with smile.

"I need you to check on someone for me."

"Let me guess the whole shebang or just the regular?"

"The whole shebang," I said tapping my fingers on the edge of her desk.

"Now why aren't you doing your own work? Wait let me guess, Tenet told you to leave it alone." Madelyn said folding her hands and resting her elbows on her desk.

"How'd you guess?"

"You only ever come to me if you're told to leave it alone." She said resting her chin on her hands.

"That's because you're the best."

"Okay, stop trying to butter me up to do your work, what's the name?" Madelyn asked pulling out a pen and a sticky note.

"Alison Dalton, spelled A L I-"

"I know how to spell, Michael, so what's so special about this girl?" Madelyn asked in her sweet concerned voice, after finishing writing down the name on a sticky note. I was just about to tell her, but I stopped myself.

"Thank you Madelyn." I said leaving without responding to her question.

*~ƸӜƷ~*

(Alison)

Eve had passed up on watching the movie so Hayden and I went ahead and watched it without her

"Oh! It's so cute." Hayden said as a tear dripped down her cheek.

"It's not that cute." I said handing her a tissue.

"I don't know I thought it was pretty cute." A voice said from in the kitchen. Hayden screamed and I pulled out the subcompact Glock 26 I had hidden in the couch and aimed it towards the voice in the kitchen.

"Wow, easy there." Eve said coming out of the kitchen. For a few tense seconds we just stayed like that.

"Is that a gun?" Hayden asked, well it seemed like Hayden could put her priorities together quickly, "Did you hide a gun in our couch? What if that went off and killed someone?" And it seemed that a gun in the couch was a higher priority, then a person we barely knew being able to sneak through the house.

"Hayden, relax, when it's hidden the safety's on. Besides, that's the point of a gun, to go off and kill someone." I said clearing the round that was in the chamber and putting a round back in the clip.

"Are you're just going to put it back?" Hayden asked and I nodded my head, "Wait? Have you hid others around here?"

"You hide guns around your apartment? That's a little paranoid don't you think?" Eve asked leaning against the wall.

"Well, thank you _"_Miss Little Sneak Attack_"_." I said sarcastically with a smile.

"Okay so how many have you hid?" Hayden asked.

"There are eight, including the one in the couch." I said putting the Glock back in the couch.

"So where are they?" Eve asked intently.

"Including the one in one of our showers, hidden in the hi-fi?" I asked looking over at the bowl of fake peanuts in the kitchen.

"Which shower is that?" Eve asked her eyes followed my hand as I motioned towards one of the doors.

"The one that I use and Hayden sometimes uses it too." I said finally taking my eyes off the peanut bowl and looking over at Hayden with a scowl. The morning of my last exam I went to go take a shower only to find Hayden and Doctor Levitt, that made my last exam so awkward and embarrassing, for both of us.

"Alison, don't tell me they're there?" Hayden asked getting up and going over to the bowl.

"Hayden there isn't a gun in the fake peanut bowl." I said sarcastically which didn't stop Hayden from reaching her hand in and pulling out a Beretta 92.

"Alison!" Hayden said putting the gun carefully down on the counter.

"What? It's not like anyone actually eats those peanuts, and think of what would happen if one of us got attacked in here." I said.

"Oh yeah, because someone would obviously attack us while we are in our apartment that has a dead bolt on it. Oh not to mention the fact that we are on a government faculty that takes at least twenty minutes to get in, and let's not forget the highly trained guards. Oh yeah Alison we totally need in-home protection." Hayden said throwing her arms up in the air and rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong with it? Before, you didn't know anything about it and you didn't care or freak out like this." I said getting up and grabbing the Beretta and looked it over; by the looks of weird marks on it maybe it was time not only to clean it, but also to find a new place to put it.

"That's because I didn't know that I had to be careful while taking a shower." Hayden said. I rolled my eyes at her, maybe I could put it in the toaster oven; we really never used it.

"Personally I don't care if you have guns hidden around the apartment." Eve said shrugging, I smiled a sweet smile of victory before I went over and grabbed a clean hand towel and set it and the gun on the counter.

"Well then that's settled." I said as I took the clip out and cleared the chamber of the gun.

"I thought you said they were all on safety?" Hayden asked.

"Hayden, if a homicidal manic is chasing you around the house, taking the time to turn off the safety could mean the difference between life and death." I said as I started to disassemble the gun.

"Fine keep your guns, just next time tell me where they are, okay? And besides there are other ways of protection." Hayden asked giving up and making a point, a trade mark Hayden move.

"Yeah we can always make them eat those peanuts they're pretty nasty, I'm probably dying from eating those things." Eve said making a disgusted face.

"That's because you probably just got lead poisoning from eating fake peanuts." I said looking at Eve sympathetically, but I was trying to suppress a smile.

"What! Why would you do that?" Eve asked casting an accusing stare Hayden's way.

"They add class-" Hayden started, but was cut off.

"And character we get Hayden. Okay enough about the peanuts, now on to more important things. Like how the heck did you get from your bedroom to the kitchen without us noticing?" I asked looking up from the Beretta long enough to look at Eve.

"Easy, I walked." Eve said then left and went back to her room.

"There's more to the girl then she's letting on." Hayden said sitting down on a stool at the counter.

"I think I should just clean all of my guns now, and then you can see where I hid them." I said sarcastically looking at Hayden with a fake smile.

"Okay you want to clean your guns alone, I just thought I could maybe learn a thing or two about them so I won't be completely helpless if a homicidal manic decided to try and kill me." Hayden said slowly getting up.

"Okay, you win this one. First we need to get all of the guns out of their places." I said I told her where to find a couple of them and I went off to grab the rest. It took Hayden awhile, but she finally found the last one and she set it down carefully on the counter.

"Wait, Alison, there's only seven, you said there were eight, where's the last one?" Hayden asked, I was thinking about how to tell her, and I decided just coming right out with it was probably not the best way to break it to her.

"Hayden, I need you to grab Colt 1911 underneath your beside table." I said hoping she wouldn't freak out. At first she didn't even really pay attention to what I had said. She got up and went to her room and just when I thought I might get away with it.

She freaked out.

"There's a GUN underneath my bedside table?" She shrieked, I rolled my eyes and looked at the bowl of peanuts. I might not really be that much of a peanut fan, but now I wish they were real.

* * *

**Authors Notes: I hope you all enjoyed and Happy New Year!**


	12. Magical, Just Magical

**I'm so sorry I know I haven't updated in over a month, but here it is at last chapter 12, please enjoy, reviews are very much appreciated!**

* * *

_"The problem with people who say monsters don't really exist is that they're almost never saying it to the monsters." —Alice Healy" _  
_― Seanan McGuire, Discount Armageddon_

Chapter 12: Magical, Just Magical.

(Alison)

The next day Hayden and I were having breakfast when Eve came out of her room.

"Well good morning Eve, how'd you sleep?" Hayden asked putting her spoonful of mini wheat's down.

"Fine, you guys?" Eve said going through the fridge and pulled out an orange.

"I slept fine, considering the fact that Alison here had a gun hidden under my bedside table." Hayden said rubbing her face with her hands, "What about you Alison?"

"I didn't." I said finishing the last bite of my toaster strudel.

"You didn't sleep well last night?"

"I didn't sleep at all." I said leaning my head on my hand.

"Why?" Hayden asked then slurped the rest of her milk.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking over at Hayden and she gave me a look.

"Why do I feel like I'm missing something?" Eve asked sitting down in the bar stool across from me and Hayden.

"Alison here," Hayden said motioning to me, "Sometimes can't sleep, and when she does, she sometimes- well I guess you'll find out." It hadn't taken Hayden long when living in our apartment to figure out about my sleeping problems. She didn't know the whole story, but she knew about that part.

"So what did you do all night?"

"Cleaned the guns, the apartment, then I went to the gym for a few hours, came back took a shower then cleaned the apartment a little more."

"How was your little excursion yesterday, you never told me." Hayden asked putting her bowl in the dish washer.

"Uh I forgot." I said putting my head down on the counter.

"That bad, you get your day in the sunshine and it was a bust," Hayden snorted, "So what made it so bad?"

"Let's just say a disgruntled ex-"

"What! You said you never had a boyfriend before!" Hayden yelled interrupting the last word of my sentence.

"If you let me finish," I said eyeing Hayden, and then I set my boy-friendlessness record straight, "An ex-mark."

"Oh," Hayden said making an "O" shape with her mouth, "Sorry 'bout that."

"Yeah well he turned out to not be a murder and such, but rather a CIA agent."

"Wow, that's," Hayden said stumbling over the words she probably hoped were appropriate.

"Yeah," I said putting my plate in the dish washer, "He caught up with Clint and me at a McDonalds."

"How? I mean you've been off the grid for a couple weeks now, so how did he find you?"

"Who knows, I used an old credit card, he could've been tracking it."

"What did he want?"

"Nothing really," I lied; I was meeting with Clint, Coulson and Fury to go over yesterday in a couple of hours. I was regretting the whole thing; I hadn't even started to prep for the agents' exam, Hell I had only been here for little over 2 weeks and I still had 11 weeks left before I could even try and pass the exam.

"I have to go to a meeting in a while, will you guys be okay?" I asked looking at Hayden and Eve.

"Yes, we can do something fun and get to know each other!" Hayden said turning to Eve who looked like she wish she could turn invisible.

"I think I have some more unpacking to do." Eve said turning.

"Oh I'll help you!" Hayden said not getting the hint. I grabbed a couple power bars from one of the cabinets when I heard the front door open and close.

"Hey, anyone home?" Clint said walking into the apartment.

"Yeah I'm in here." I said turning towards him.

"You ready, Coulson and Fury are waiting for us." Clint said stealing one of my power bars.

"Yeah, I guess we shouldn't keep them waiting."

*~ƸӜƷ~*

(Fury)

I was going over so notes with Coulson when Dalton and Barton finally arrived.

"Please be seated," I said then flipped a switch on the tape recorder, "This is a meeting between Director Fury, Agents Coulson and Barton, and trainee Dalton. The time is 7:26 a.m." I said nodding over to Coulson who took it from there. They went over the events of the day before step by step, going over every little detail. It seemed the farther we went on the less Alison would lift her head, after a while she just stopped raising it all together. It wasn't till about an hour and a haft later that we finally got to what happened in the CIA interrogation rooms.

"So you're telling me, that you told almost everything while in an interrogation room with CIA Agent Easton," Coulson said setting his coffee down in front of him. He had a look on his face that said it all. He was mad, and then again so was I. But I think most of it was more out of disappointment.

"He only wanted to know what happened that night, so I told him, I mean, I did try to kill him and then left him for dead in a bathroom, I felt like I owed him at least an explanation." Alison said still keeping her head down.

"And what were you doing when all of this was going on?" Coulson directed over to Barton.

"I was being interrogated by some other agents, in which, I said nothing."

"Well at least I can trust that." Coulson said which cause Alison to look up with a look that could kill.

"Well why-" Alison said cutting herself off.

"What was that?" I asked breaking my silence, Alison looked at me, the look of angry completely gone, and all I saw was calmness.

"What happened to the body?" She asked simply, not breaking our stare or even blinking.

"And which body would you be referring too?" Coulson asked clearing his throat.

"I don't really know his name, it's not like I've really been told much of what happened after I left that room."

"The hit man, you want to know what happened to his body, why?" Coulson asked, and Alison turned her head and looked at Coulson, she looked tired, with dark circle under her eyes.

"Because you grabbed the body, but apparently left that guy in bathroom," Alison said starting to lose her temper, "Just tell me what you did with the body?"

"We disposed of it."

"So it's like he never existed, do you know who sent him?" Alison said calming down.

"Yes, but we have that all handled, the only thing you need to worry about right now is moving on." Coulson said clearing everything up, "That seems to be all, you can leave now." We stopped the recording and Coulson turned to me.

"What have we gotten into with her?" I said crossing my arms across my chest.

"Hopefully it'll all be worthwhile."

*~ƸӜƷ~*

Hayden

Eve was seriously freaking me out. She seemed to just appear out of nowhere. I swear I'd see her go into her room and then a minute later she would be in the kitchen. I thought it stopped. I sat down on the couch with a glass of sweet ice tea and a magazine. I was about haft way through it when I saw it had a little test about what type of girl I was.

"Social Valley Girl." I said sort of pleased taking a sip of my tea.

"Hmm I'm a Tom Boy myself." Eve said from behind me. I freaked. Both my magazine and ice tea got sent throw the air in different direction.

"What on Earth!" I yelled and turned.

"What?" Eve asked innocently.

"Where do you come from!?" I asked slightly worried now for my own well-being.

"I'm just good at what I do, and if you paid attention more you might not get freaked all the time." Eve said looking a little hurt.

"Sorry, I'm kind of absent minded," I said apologizing, "Hey maybe you could hang out with Alison and me tonight, we would love if you joined us."

"Maybe-" Eve started, but was cut off by whoever just slammed the door in the apartment, they didn't come in, and it was probably Alison.

"Um, hey Alison." I called out, "Please don't slam the door, like ever, ever, again." There was no response, which kind of worried me. I looked towards Eve.

"Alison!" I called out again. No response, I turned towards Eve who shared my look of worry. She motioned to go to the door, but I shook my head "no". I looked around the room.

"Where are the guns?" I whispered to Eve. She looked around the room then pointed to the coffee table. I reached underneath and felt something and pulled out a gun. I tried to hand it to Eve, but she motioned for me to keep it. I don't know much about guns, either then what Alison told me. And she only told me about them while we were cleaning them, which wasn't long, especially since I stayed for only an hour after I gave her the one that was under my bedside table. I gripped the gun with my finger not even touching the trigger, like how Alison showed me. I walked towards the long hallway where the front door was. The light was off, but even in the afternoon I could just barely make out the figure that was crouched on the ground.

"Alison, are you okay!" I yelled the gun still in my hand, I heard Eve rushing towards me. Alison looked up, she looked really tired.

"Ha," Alison gave a tired laugh, "Look whose into in home protect now." Alison gave another tired laugh, and then reached up to me.

"Oh here I'll help you."

"No give me the gun before you shoot me or someone else." Alison said grabbing the gun from me.

"Are you okay?" I asked helping her up.

"I'm so tired and feel like crap," Alison said slowly walking, "I'm going to go to bed, see you guys later." Alison said making her way to her room.

"Well I guess it was just a false alarm," I said walking back over to the couch, "You still up for a hanging out?" I asked looking over at Eve, but she wasn't there.

"How does she do that?" I asked my hands in the air.

"She's magical!" Alison yelled from her room. Magical, just magical.


	13. Things I Should Never Do Twice

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, bad choices, being human, or the lack of sleep and the fact that there is not enough coffee in this world, but I do own Alison…that counts for something right?**

**Okay, now on to updates, my schedule is busy with school, after school activities, and the crazy and terrible thing known as homework, but I will try to update every week to week and a haft and hopefully when my life decides to do me a favor updates will be even sooner than that. That is all for now.**

**Words in**_ italics_** are dreams, just a little FYI, though I bet you could probably guess that.**

**Thank you to all reviewers!**

**Little Flipendo- thank you so much, and I'll try with the updates.**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter; reviews make me a little less crazy, less worried, and a whole lot of happy!**

* * *

_All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good men do nothing. [Edmund Burke, 1729-1797]_

Chapter 13: Things I Should Never Do Twice

(Michael)

I had stayed up all night going over the notes of the Rio mission, which was one drug ring we were not going to be taking down. Tenet had put me on desk work and told me to just forget about it. I had just finished my third cup of coffee when Madelyn walked into my small office. She walked right up to my desk, slapped a slim file on it then crashed in an office chair and glared at me.

"I can see you got your beauty sleep." Madelyn said shifting in her seat.

"Looks like I'm not the only one." I said as placed my coffee cup down.

"All night," Madelyn stated running a hand through her hair, "All night, Michael."

"I'm sorry-"

"All night, I haven't slept."

"I said I'm sorry."

"I don't want to look in a mirror, I'm afraid of what I'll see!"

"I'm eternally grateful." I said raising my hands up in defense, "You look great."

"You had me working all night on a wild goose chase." Madelyn said getting up and planting her fist on my desk.

"Maddy-"

"She's a pretty clean slate, and you had me working all night on it." Madelyn looked tired and very frustrated.

"So what did you find?" I asked waiting for her to calm down a little.

"Alison Dalton," Madelyn said getting so more composure, "No birth certificate-"

"How is there no birth certificate?" I asked which only got a very annoyed look from Madelyn, "Sorry."

"Like I said, no birth certificate, but there were adoption records, from a Logan and Tracey Dalton which leads me to believe Dalton isn't her real last name-"

"Did you find out what it was?" I probed which got me a punch in the arm and another glare from Madelyn.

"Do you not think I tried? It just has her first name and the rest of the records are sealed by a judge, and when I tried to have the geeks hack them, their mother board got fricken' electrocuted to a crisp and they've been offline for hours."

"So that's it?" I asked and by the new look I was now getting I was starting to worry for my health.

"So, instead of looking at Alison Dalton I looked at the other people on the records." Madelyn said giving a pause for a long yawn, "Logan and Tracey Dalton, also very clean, property in Miami-"

"Where?" I asked grabbing a pen and stocky note.

"But-"

"Where?" I said again, Madelyn rolled her eyes.

"In the file," Madelyn said leaving, and then called out when the door was closing, "right after their death certificates." I dropped my pen and leaned back in my chair as I rubbed my face.

*~ƸӜƷ~*

(Alison)

_It started with coldness that chilled me to bone. Then the tremors, at first it was just complete and utter darkness. It was so dark that I hoped for something, anything— which reminds me, next time to be clearer on what that would be. Because out of the trembling, the darkness, the cold, came a sort of relief I had only known when pain had been so unbearable. I had only felt this sort cold relief once before…_

"_Nice try my little butterfly, you should know by now that you will never be able to get away from me." A scratchy, but unfortunately familiar voice that made me shiver even more than before._

"_You can try, but I'll always be here with you." He said in a way that made me feel like the hopelessly trapped seven years old again, that had only one way out. You couldn't blame me for what I did that day, because no matter what I will always be my father's daughter. I felt the scary sensation of falling flood through me and as much as I tried I couldn't help but scream. I waited for the moment when I would wake up and realize it was all just a terrible dream, but it never came. I didn't wake until I felt myself shaking— _

It took a lot for me to just open my eyes. The room was still a little dark, but I could just make out the shape of Clint.

"Thank God, Alison I thought you'd never wake up." Clint said lying down next to me on my bed. I rubbed my eyes and looked over at Clint.

"How bad was it?" I asked to which Clint let out a chuckle.

"I thought that was my question?" I just looked at him sternly, to which he caved.

"Hayden said that both she and Eve tried to wake you, but when nothing worked she came and got me, apparently right after she left you then started screaming." Clint said not looking at me, "Your turn." I shivered at the thought of the dream, it was like a bad memory— or at least that's what I would tell myself, that was the lie I would tell myself so I could keep going. In reality it was a part of me, a part that I wish we just go away.

"Just a bad dream," I said and Clint looked at me skeptically. I didn't know what to tell him other then the truth.

"You know how I bounced around different foster homes, and well one of them was with a man known as Amos Deeds. He abused me and some of the other kids. He didn't call us by our real names; instead he gave us pet names," I said wiping away a stray tear, "He called me his little butterfly." I tried to stop the tears, but they just kept coming. Clint wrapped his arms around me.

"Do you want to do something today to keep your mind off of it?" Clint asked holding me tight. I just nodded my head.

"I've got the gun range to myself at four, would you like to join me?" I nodded again, "Okay I'll meet you there at four, until then just sleep." Clint stayed with me for a while then left, I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep.

*~ƸӜƷ~*

(Alison)

I woke up with the sun gleaming in my eyes; usually I liked the sun, usually being the key word. It was right in my face and every time I tried to fall back to sleep I couldn't because Mr. Light was right in my face. So I moved. First I turned and lay down on my stomach which as I found was really uncomfortable. Then I tried laying on my right side which just felt weird. Next I flipped to my left side, which also didn't work to the fact that now I had the sun in my eyes again. Finally I laid back down on my back and propped a pillow up to block the sun light. There was just now the problem that I was missing the pillow behind my head. I sighed and looked at the clock. 3:49. I groaned, I wasn't at all in the mood to get up. Not only was I really tired, but after that dream before the thought of getting up was only filled with dread. But I knew I had to get up so I could get ready to go shooting with Clint at four. I grabbed a pair of tight faded jeans and a white wife-beater. I grabbed the Beretta off the table, the one I had grabbed from Hayden before I went to bed. I had one of my black converses on and the other one haft on as I hopped out of my room.

"Well someone's in a hurry," Hayden said watching me try to tie my shoe's and walk at the same time.

"Hey sorry about before, but how about I'll grab a pizza on my way back?" I asked now done tying my shoe.

"That sounds great," Hayden said then looked over at Eve's room, "And maybe a salad or two."

"Fine, I'll be back in a couple hours, bye." I said waving at Hayden.

*~ƸӜƷ~*

"Damon could still be alive? We should not rule him out just yet." Fabian asked cutting off pieces of apple with his knife then eating them.

"Well then that's too bad, he had the two weeks to kill her and return, since he is not here, I guess we're going to have to just get someone else to clean up for us." Roman said, not even looking up.

"What about Armand?" Fabian advised, "He hasn't failed yet." Roman turned to look at Fabian.

"Let's just hope for your sake that he doesn't."

*~ƸӜƷ~*

(Alison)

It was nice going to the shooting range. It helped relieve me even more then running on a tread mill for a couple hours, I just wish I had thought of it before.

"So tell me about your new roommate, are you and Hayden getting along with her?" Clint asked loading his Glock. I shrugged.

"We don't really know much about her," I said firing off a couple of rounds, "She keeps to herself, oh and she can sneak around the house really well, it's getting kind of scary." Clint let out a snort.

"What did you except, she's Evelyn Robinson," Clint said looking at me, I felt like I was missing something," You know The Fox." Clint said like I was missing something.

"Who is that?" I asked taking off my glasses to rub my eyes.

"I forget sometimes that they don't tell you everything," Clint emptied his clip and took off his ear protection before continuing.

"The Fox, or Eve was a small time theft that later went on to the big leagues, she's famous for her stealth and not being caught, she made some friend with a gang and exchange for information she got a clean slate and the opportunity to come here." I put my glasses back on and raised my gun; I aimed then fired until the clip was empty. Clint flipped the switch and the target came whizzing towards us.

"Well I can see you haven't lost your aim." Out of the 5 bullets they all hit the "X" in the middle.

"It's nothing, thanks for letting me come here with you," I said reloading my Beretta.

"No problem." Clint laid his Glock down and crossed his arms then asked, "Do you want to talk more?"

"What's there to talk about, I had a crappy childhood, and a lot of people have crappy childhoods. Just some more crappy than others," I said finishing reloading.

"Alison, don't do this, don't just shrug it off. Coulson wants you seeing a psychologist, I think it's a good idea," Clint said analyzing my reaction, "And who knows, it might help." I really wasn't happy with the idea of going to a shrink again.

"Look Alison all you have to do is talk, you just have to talk for thirty minutes every week or two and that's it."

"You know you could've decided a better place to tell someone to see a therapist other than a gun range, I mean what if I got angry I could just shot you and say it was an accident." I said in a joking manner.

"So you'll do it?"

"Yes, I'll do it," I said, "But if I kill them that's totally not my fault."

"Okay, your first appointments tomorrow morning don't be late." Clint said giving me a stern look.

"Does that mean I can't stay up tonight and watch movies and eat pizza?"

"Just don't be late," Clint said shaking his head, "And for both of our sakes don't kill them."

"I'll try," I said, "I should probably go; you want to join us tonight?"

"Nah, I got some paper work I have to finish up," I shrugged then started to leave, "oh and Alison." I turned.

"Yes?"

"Be carefully would you, with Eve."

"Eve? Why do you want me to be careful with Eve?" I asked crossing my arms.

"It's just you don't know how dangerous she could be, she keeps to herself, no one really knows anything about her."

"Then maybe she'll be the perfect roommate."

"And why's that?"

"Like you said no one knows her, maybe because no one's tried. And besides she probably distances herself from others might just mean she's never truly had a family before or even people around she trusts, I can get that."

"Just be careful." Clint said restating himself. I got that he just wanted me to be safe, but that doesn't mean that it didn't piss me off a little.

"Bye Clint." I said waving towards him as I left. I dropped by the cafeteria and grabbed a pizza. I was just about to leave when I remembered about the salad. I grabbed a couple then quickly made my way back to the apartment. I was surprised to not only find Eve out of her room, but she was also talking with Hayden.

"Hey guys, I grabbed the pizza and a salad," I said putting everything down, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah everything's fine; I was just talking to Eve here," I looked at Hayden and gave her a head motion to join me in the little kitchen, which she did reluctantly.

"What?"

"How'd you get her to talk to you?" I asked watching Eve.

"Easy Alison," Hayden said throwing her arms up in the air, "I threatened her with my weapons of mass destruction, how else do you think I did it." Hayden said sarcastically- then again this was Hayden… I was about to raise my eyebrow but I then remembered the last time I did that and I almost started World War 3 and I decided against it.

"Hayden cut the crap how'd you do it?"

"I talked to her like another human being."

"Wait, wait, wait, you're a human being?" I asked jokingly which was only responded to with a very un-amused expression. Hayden turned and went back to Eve, and I had a feeling I was never going to hear the end of this. Which reminded me to update the list of things I shouldn't do around/or too Hayden, and this one would be; don't piss off Hayden by sarcastically questioning her existence as a human, you might think it's funny, but like many other things, Hayden does not. I can only hope that I'll remember the things that I should never do twice.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading, know any questions or comments? Just write them down in that little box below, come on you know you want to, does it motivate you at all to know it makes the writer very happy? Because it does. ~Honey-Bee128**


	14. Worthy Changes

**Disclaimer: I don't- oh you know it already.**

**I am so so so very sorry, I know I say it every time, and I know I'm late with the update, again. School, homework, after school stuff, family, and life has just been so very crazy and hectic that unfortunately updates are going to be longer then they are. It's looking to be about 1 to 2 updates a month. I'm sorry, I'll try and make them sooner then that.**

**Reviews: Thank you to all who review you guys make my day!**

**AvengersGirl-LokisSpy - I'm glad you liked it!**

**TheDoctor'sAmazingCompanion - I happy you enjoy it!**

**Little Flipendo - I'm so happy you like the way that I have her in the story, and I hope I don't leave to many questions open. **

* * *

_There is a means to every end. A root to any cause. Sometimes the root is more evil than the cause, though it's the cause that is usually more vilified. [Michael Connelly in The Poet]_

Chapter 14: Worthy Changes

It was so darn quiet that I swear I could hear the clock tick by the seconds and minutes. This was probably my imagination for the one very good reason. It was digital. Clint had told me not to be late, and so to prevent myself from being late, I came early. Only five minutes early, but still. Those five minutes seemed to last forever. I was off in a daze when the door opened. A man it what looked like his late 20's, he had short brown hair and blue eyes. He looked tall, but then again to me - at barely 5 foot 5, everyone looks tall.

"You must be Alison Dalton, I'm so sorry to have kept you waiting. I'm Doctor Reese, but please call me Scout, but then again you can call me anything you feel comfortable with." He said with a friendly smile.

"Scout?" I asked a little puzzled, it was an interesting name to say the least.

"My parents are huge To Kill A Mockingbird fans." He said shrugging.

"Oh." I said vaguely remembering the book that I had to read one summer for high school.

"So how do you want to do this?" I asked suddenly not knowing how to sit in a chair.

"Well that all depends on you, I have received your past records of course, though I haven't been able to go through them yet. Since your going to be a regular patient, today is more of a day to figure out schedules and times." He kept a serious face and I nodded.

"How is twice a week, Mondays and Fridays?" Dr. Reese asked taking out a planner and a pen.

"Once a week and on Wednesday." I said straight forward, Dr. Reese chuckled.

"This is not debatable, twice-"

"I call compromise!" I said quickly and Dr. Reese motioning me on, "How about we start at once a week on Wednesdays and if you believe after awhile I will benefit from twice a week then will go twice a week Mondays and Fridays." He thought about this for awhile and then shook his head.

"Nope, twice a week first and then once and week after a while." He said, I nodded and a winning smile overtook my face.

"Perfect." I said and he looked up from his planner.

"Times, how about 8:00 a.m. to 9:00 a.m.?" He asked, I nodded and he wrote it down quickly then shut the planner.

"Is that all?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, your free to go." He said with a smile. I quickly waved and then left. I slowly made my way back to the apartment. When I opened the door I had received about as many surprises as I could take for the week. I didn't know we had games, but apparently we did. Hayden, Eve and Clint were sitting on the ground and playing a board game. I shut the door but no one looked up.

"Hurry up and choose already Hayden."

"Its an important choice don't rush me."

"Eve could you start sorting the cards?"

"Sure," I walked over towards them. They were playing what looked like Clue.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked breaking my silence. They all looked at me.

"We're playing Clue, do you want to join, we haven't even sorted the cards yet so its not to late for you to join." Hayden said, she had two figurings in her hand.

"Hayden, what are those?" I asked pointing to her hand.

"Oh its Miss Scarlet and Mrs Peacock, I can't decide which one I want to be." She said putting then put them back down.

"How about this, I'll grab popcorn and you'll be Scarlet." I said going back into the kitchen and popped some popcorn. I felt arms incircle around and had the slight impulse to ly whoever it was on their back.

"How was the meeting with the shrink?" Clint said, I leaned my head back until it was resting on his chest.

"Fine, though all we did was figure out schedules and stuff." I said putting the popcorn in a bowl.

"You okay Alison?" Clint said turning me around to face him.

"Yeah it's just I'm a little anxious about seeing a therapist again I guess," I said shrugging, "Now come on before Hayden changes her mind." We went back over to the living room area and after Hayden changed her mind a couple more times we finally started playing.

"Clint, I'm just warning you, but if you drag my player to another room again, so help me God Alison's going to have to get a new boyfriend." Hayden threatened, from what I knew of Hayden, it wasn't a completely empty threat. I once saw another agent in training take Hayden juice box and less than a hour later that agent was in the medical wing with a juice box straw sticking out of their shoulder, let's just say no one steals Hayden's juice box or piss her off and gets away with it.

"I'm sorry it just can't be helped sometimes.'' Clint said as he then tried to dodge an empty bowl of popcorn that was thrown his way.

"Sometimes! Sometimes! For the last five of your turns you have dragged my piece around with you! First the billiards room, then to the conservatory, then you took the secret passage way all the way to the fricken' lounge, then the dinning room - back to the lounge - then lastly the hall. Now your in the study - and if you even think about it! So help me God!" Hayden yelled giving Clint a death glare. I kept my amusement down, but Eve was in a full blown giggle fit. Clint kept her stare as he contemplated his choices. His hand leveled over the Miss Scarlet piece and I eyed him.

"Clint as much as you don't want to piss Hayden off anymore then you already have, I assure you I am just as deadly and even more. Oh and may I add there are two pieces that no one is using." I said motioning to to the Professor Plum and Colonel Mustard. Clint just shrugged and grabbed the Mrs. Peacock piece from the ballroom and sat it down.

"Hey! I was going to go to the library right after you were done! It's taken me so long just to get to the ballroom!" Eve yelled and punched Clint in the arm.

"Congratulations Clint, you have successfully angered the three women who are in the room with you!" Hayden declared throwing her hands up in the air.

"Alison you have to help me here?" Clint pleaded.

"Um last time I checked you moved my piece around a lot too, so your on your own." I said with a grin. Hayden and Eve gave a couple more little punches before Clint finally caved.

"Okay, alright, I give up." Clint said moving away, "But I call confidential!"

"What?!"

"That's not fair!"

"Girls, circle." Hayden said as we huddled.

"I say we kill." Eve said in a tone that I couldn't tell if it was just joking or serious.

"Alison where did you put the guns?" Hayden asked turning towards me, I was starting to get just a little nervous.

"We could stab him?" Hayden offered.

"To messy." Eve said wrinkling her nose.

"Yeah, I don't even want to try and get blood off of this shirt." Clint called out sarcastically from where he was.

"Strangle?" Hayden said steering the conversation back.

"Sure if your willing to do it." Eve said, they were so wrapped up in their conversation they didn't even notice that I had left the huddle and joined Clint on the couch.

"Poison?" Hayden asked again.

"Trust me, it can take way too long." I said rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, and they could treat him by then." Eve said trying to think.

"Snap his neck?" Hayden said excitingly.

"Like I said before, only if your willing to do it." Eve said and they came back over and sat on the couch.

"I guess you guys are just stuck with him." I said leaning against Clint, "Now are we going to continue the game or call it a night?" I asked looking around.

"What's the point," Eve said getting up, "It was Colonel Mustard in the library with the knife." I grabbed the little file and opened it and sure enough, she was right!

"How on God's green earth did you figure that out?" Hayden asked confused, "I mean I thought it was the knife, but I was absolutely positive it was in the kitchen? No one had it."

"Don't worry your not the only one," I said looking to Hayden, "I asked too, I thought it was the kitchen too." I turned towards Clint and I wasn't the only one.

"I was going to say the kitchen, so don't look at me. You can even look at my cards." Clint said, thats when Eve gave a little cough. We turned.

"What? No one told me we had to show them our card if we had it." She said innocently and shrugging. Hayden slumped back on the couch and Clint let out a little chuckle.

"Oh you have a- you have something you have to do right now." Clint said being very cryptic.

"What? I'm pretty sure I have nothing at all to do for the rest of the day." I said totally confused.

"It's just that Coulson has something he needs you to do."

"Do you know what that is?"

"No," Clint said, sometimes he could be a terrible liar. But he was stubborn and I knew I wasn't going to get a answer.

"Where and when." I said sighing.

"His office and right now." I slowly got up and lazily made my way to the door.

"Well thanks." I said letting out a loud sigh.

*~ƸӜƷ~*

"Well thanks." I said letting out a loud sigh.

"Try not to sound so happy about." Coulson said giving a quiet snort.

"What? Am I suppose to jump up and down and throw a party? This is the man that killed my mother and tried to kill me." I said giving a slight shiver, "How am I suppose to react?"

"I don't know, usually when normal people hear that one of their parents has been stabbed and is in the hospital under critical condition, they're usually pretty worried. But then again, you don't really have a normal family life."

"So this is just a little for your information incase I have to go get a black dress."

"Well, you can see it like that," Coulson said shrugging, "But in my experience women don't really need an excuse to get a new dress." I gave a little chuckle.

"Well thanks," I said getting up and leaving. Walking back I didn't to feel the tears that dripped down my face. I guess it was because I didn't except them. Before S.H.E.I.L.D. if someone had told me that my dad was in critical condition I would have known just what to do. Buy that person a very good bottle of champagne and celebrate for days. But now I was a different person. I had changed. But for the better? Was it worth changing? To become more human. Here I was sympathizing for the man that was one of my main roots of pain. Was it worth losing those inhuman qualities? Qualities that had saved my life on many occasions. What it I didn't change? Could I still keep going - have friends, have a safety that I had desperately needed, have Clint? What was I kidding, I wasn't inhuman before because I didn't have friends, I was inhuman and therefore I couldn't have friends. But could I have both? I was thinking so much that I forgot to keep walking and evidently was stopped right in the middle of the hall. And this is how Dr. Reese found me. In the middle of the hall way completely stopped, silent, and slightly crying. If he didn't think I was crazy before he sure as hell thought I was crazy now.

*~ƸӜƷ~*

(Michael)

"You can start thanking me now." Madelyn said walking into my office with two cups of coffee and set one right in front of me.

"How did you know-" I started grabbing the coffee, but was cut off by Madelyn in the form of a hand signal.

"You don't even know the best part." She said, her whole demeanor simply glowing.

"Would you like me to guess?" I asked after taking a long gulp of coffee.

"Since the geeks mother board just got started again, I went through some old paper records." Madelyn said with a slight smile.

"You did?" I was completely blown away.

"Okay so I got a couple rookies too." I chuckled, only Madelyn could get other people to do her manual work for her.

"How?"

"The birth certificate and all of the paper work for the Daltons was from Florida, so we started there and lucky for you, we found a Alison Comrade, who fits the profile, and then everything else after that just fit right into place. Foster home records, birth certificate, and then there's stuff in there about her parents which you most definitely need to read," Madelyn said placing a folder down in front of me, then slowly start backing up, "I'll just let you read it by yourself." Madelyn then turned and left.

"Thanks Madelyn." I called to her before I hastily started reading the file. When I was done I closed it then grabbed the phone on the desk."

"Hey Mike," Ryan's voice rang out, "What's up?"

"Nothing much, but I was wondering if you could help me set up a interview with a Timothy Comrade at Miami-Dade Corrections."

"Ya sure, why? If you don't mind me asking?" There was a long pause, "Your not going to answer are you?"

"Thanks buddy." I said ending the conversation and call. It seemed seemed the closer I got to figuring out more about Alison the more I wish I could just leave this alone, but I couldn't. No matter how much it might hurt me in the end.

* * *

**Thanks for reading please review!**


	15. Sweet Dreams

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers...or do I...no i don't...;(**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, life is super busy, but never fear, because Summer is almost here! and that means that I can probably update sooner.**

**There's a poll up on my profile about update dates, check it out if you want too.**

**Thanks to everybody who has read, reviewed, favorite'd, and followed. It means the world to me that you guys take your time to read this story! Thanks!**

**Okay so since I am definitely not a therapist, sorry if I don't get Scouts psychology stuff down. And i know this might be a long shot, but if someone out there is a therapist or psychologist and would be willing to help me just pm me, it would be greatly appreciated!**

* * *

_"The monsters are gone."_  
_"Really?" Doubtful._  
_"I killed the monsters. That's what fathers do." _  
_― Fiona Wallace_

Chapter 15: Sweet Dreams

"So would you like to talk about it?" Dr. Reese asked, after he had discovered me in the hall he had guided me to his office. I was now sitting on them same couch I was on just a short hour and a haft before. But this time I had a nice warm mug of tea in my hands.

"Not much to talk about, it's not important." I mumbled softly as I took a quick sip of the tea. He didn't answer, he just kept a straight face and waited. I hated the waiting game, which is slightly surprising considering my profession. But I wasn't the same person anymore. Or was I?

"It's my dad." I said putting the silence to rest. Dr. Reese made a slight O shape with his mouth and nodded slightly.

"I'm guessing you've read the file?" I asked taking another sip of the tea. Reese nodded his head again slightly.

"Yeah well I just found out that he's in critical condition after being stabbed in prison. I don't know what to do." I could feel the tears well up in my eyes. I didn't like showing this much of my self. It made me feel weak. I didn't like feeling weak. "I hate and blame him for so much its just that I don't understand it. How can I hate him so much, but then cry about him?"

"Alison you haven't had an easy life. And part of that goes to the environment that you were forced to live in, and because of that environment you had to put up walls to protect yourself. And now that you are out of that environment, much like before when you were adopted, your going through a change. In which you're having to face your past and take down those walls. I wish I could tell you that it will be easy, but I can't. And with the situation right now with your father even though you hate him, he is still your father, and he is still a part of your life that effects you. Now it's up to you to determine how much of your past and your father that you want to effect you." I nodded and started to get up, "Also this is all your choice, but you might want to think about seeing him." Dr. Reese suggested. I'd have to definitely think about that last one.

"Thanks Doc."

"Remember my door is always open if you need it." Dr. Reese called out as I left.

*~ƸӜƷ~*

"I still can't believe your doing this." Ryan said shaking his head as we walked into Miami-Dade Correctional. I looked at my watch it was only a little after three in the afternoon. Our flight had been only about an hour and a haft, but had felt much longer.

"Ryan this might be the only way I be able to find out." I said taking off my sun glasses and walked up to the guard behind the visitors center counter.

"Excuse me we're here to talk to inmate Timothy Comrade."

"I thought I told Becker that we didn't need an outside investigator on this. Just a straight up prison yard scuffle." said not getting p from his chair.

"As interesting as that sounds, we're just here to talk to him. I called before," I said.

"Oh yeah the Feds, I remember now!" The guard said typing in the computer, "Let's see 05108-211, he's in the hospital ward if you want to still talk to him, down the hall, then two right," He said pointing to our left. I looked at Ryan and shrugged. After 10 minutes of walking we learned it was our right and 1 left turn. There were 5 inmates in the medical ward and with some help from a nurse we finally found him. He had a black eye and what looked like a bulky bandage on his stomach under his hospital gown.

"Mr. Comrade." I said and his eyes fluttered open. I hated to admit it but he looked a lot like Lillian - Alison. Or I guess she looked like him.

"You must be the ones that want to talk to me." He said matter of factually then spit blood into a bowl next to him.

"We'd like to talk to you about your daughter."I said looking him over.

"Ali? What she twenty now?" He seemed to ask, but not to us.

"Mr. Comrade-"

"Ah, ah, ah. What's in it for me?" He said, his eyes gleaming like a cats'. I looked at Ryan then back to Comrade. I leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

"You wouldn't." I said glaring at me with hatred.

"I don't know. Depends on what you say."

"What do you want to know?"

"Do you know anything about her now?" I asked, "Has she ever contacted you?"

"You think she wants to hear from her dear old dad? Please, I got updates every now and then, but then as I said, got."

"Who kept you updated?"

"I still have friends on the outside that help me every now and then." He said smirking.

"Is that all?" Ryan asked looking about.

"One other thing, I hear she's a lot like me. I guess apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Except I'm not just some cold hearted bitch." He said with a smile that showed just how evil he really was.

"Well, from the way it looks it, someone in here's been making you their bitch." Ryan mumbled under his breath, I turned to Ryan, "That's it we're going." I was pretty pissed by now. We had come all this way. For nothing.

"So tell me what did my little girl do to get you so interested?" He called from behind us. We kept walking.

"Where do we go now?" Ryan asked walking beside me.

"Now I'll met you at the car, I have to go have story time with a couple inmates." I said looking at him, Ryan stopped me. I looked at my watch. 3:12. I'd give myself 3 minutes.

"Michael you can't just-"

"I'll meet you in the car." I'd have to make them a quick 3 minutes. Especially for what I was planning.

*~ƸӜƷ~*

I watched them leave then waited till the nurse came over and injected a sleeping medication into his IV. It didn't take long for the medication to take effect and according to his monitor he was fast asleep. I had grabbed a pair of scrubs and put them on over my cloths to look like a nurse. I went over to his bed and grabbed his chart. Bruises and a stab wound to the abdomen which had hit his left lung. He was still in critical condition. But this was still only his first day out of surgery. Right now he was on a dosage of morphine and blood thinners. I guess to keep the pain down and to stop possible clots. I grabbed an empty caped syringe from the crash chart and took off the cape. Then after some fidgeting around with it I carefully moved aside his hospital gown and then quickly injected him with the syringe. I had to act fast. I put the cape back on the syringe and into my pocket. I was about to leave when I looked back.

"Sweet dreams Dad," I said then left quickly without catching anyones attention. I was turning the first corner when I heard the unmistakeable sound of the heart monitor alertly everyone the he was starting to go into heart failure. I quickly left the building and climbed into the black SUV that was waiting for me.

"Nice outfit." Coulson said signaling to the driver.

"Thanks," I said looking out the window, "And thanks for letting me see him."

"How long has it been?" Coulson asked, I looked over at him.

"The last time I saw him was in a court room, fifteen years ago," I said honestly

"We saw a two CIA agents leave a little while before you," Coulson said.

"So?"

"One of them I noticed was Agent Easton." Coulson said nonchalantly, "Anything you want to say?" I thought about it for a second. I didn't know how I was going to tell him that I needed that black dress now.

*~ƸӜƷ~*

"Finally! Home sweet home! And it's only 5:30, man I could fall asleep right now!" Ryan said crashing on the small couch in my office. I set my bag down next to my desk then sat in my chair. I looked over my desk to make sure everything was like I left it. The last time I was gone Madelyn had helped herself to not only my stash of Jolly Ranchers, but also chewed on all of the caps of my pens, used up all of my tape, connected all of my paper clips together, swapped some of the keys on keyboard and rearranged everything on my desk. I looked around and found a bright pink sticky note on the middle of the computer screen. I shacked my head. Only Madelyn would do that. I grabbed it and read over the sentence on it. _Call once you get back from your "man excoriation" . _Under it had Madelyn's number. I grabbed my phone.

"What is it?" Ryan asked not even bother to sit up, let alone open his eyes.

"I'm trying to figure it out, give me some time." I said dialing Madelyn's number.

"Took you long enough." Madelyn said, her voice as blunt as ever, even the static over the phone couldn't hide her apparent annoyance.

"Hello to you too." I said in a sarcastic tone. Madelyn tisked.

"Who pissed in your pineapple juice?" Madelyn asked.

"What?!" Like usual Madelyn had me confused.

"Who barfed on your bacon?" Now she sounded more surprised.

"Umm?"

"Crapped in your Coca Pebbles?" She asked again.

"You have me totally lost now."

"Seriously? How about shit-" She started to ask.

"Madelyn the sticky note." I said driving back to the original point.

"Oh yea..." Madelyn said breaking off, "How was the man excoriation?"

"Man excoriation? What even is a man excoriation?" I asked then caught myself, "No don't answer that!" Madelyn was famous for being able to get off topic, luckily, it wasn't the only thing she was good at.

"The sticky note said to call you back right away, what is it?" I asked a little too angrily for Madelyn's tolerance.

"Seriously, like who killed your kitten? Because it seems like your getting angry way to easily now a days. Now I don't know what it is, but you've been acting like this ever since you got back from Rio. If you don't figure it out, Michael, your going to end up in trouble." Madelyn said sternly, "So would you like to hang up and have a little cool down before you call me back?" Madelyn asked now in a caring motherly tone. I reclined back in my chair and let out a long sigh.

"Thanks Mads," I said cooling off a little.

"Now, my turn. Do you think you'l need anymore help from Timothy Comrade?" Madelyn asked, I sat forward quickly.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well let's just say it's a good thing you went and talked to him, because he's dead."

"What?!" I quickly grabbed a pen and threw it at Ryan and just as he was about to yell at me I waved him over, "Hey Mads can you repeat that." I said as I put the phone on speaker phone.

"Sure, Timothy Comrade is dead. They pronounced him at 3:21p.m. It looks like heart failure." Ryan looked at me with a shocked face.

"Michael that's maybe 10 minutes after we talked to him." Ryan said and I nodded in agreement, "You don't think that maybe talking to him might have?" Ryan asked.

"No." I said shaking my head.

"Could it be story time?" Ryan asked looking at me.

"Story time? Who had story time?" Madelyn asked urgently then let out a sigh, "Oh Mike, you didn't did you?"

"Yes I did, but I didn't talk to anyone there that could've gotten to him that fast. No some one had to already be there waiting." I said clarifying.

"Um this might be a long shot, but could...Alison...have...done it?" Madelyn asked, the room got very silent.

"Why? I mean Ryan you heard Comrade, he hasn't heard anything about here in a long time." I asked looking at Ryan.

"He might have known more then he was letting on?" Ryan asked shrugging.

"So, what would Alison gain from killing her dad?" I asked throwing my arms up in confusion.

"Revenge. I mean they do say it's a dish best served cold." Madelyn said, "But that's kind of obvious isn't it?"

"But why now?" Ryan asked. We were all silent. All probably thinking the same thing. Only one person knows that answer.

*~ƸӜƷ~*

"So, would you like to talk about it?" Dr. Reese asked, I could feel his eyes studying me. It was Sunday morning. And when I say morning, like really early morning. Coulson had Clint and I catching the early morning flight to Florida to catch my father's funeral. I wanted to go alone, but Coulson said that it was either I go with Clint or with a group of agents. Then again I guess it was better to go with just Clint then not at all. Even though my appointments were on Mondays and Fridays I thought talking to him briefly might not be the worst thing.

"Well you said your door was always open." I said looking around the room.

"And?"

"I'm a little concerned that its 5:30 in the morning, on your day off and your already in your office and totally okay with seeing patients. I mean, has anyone checked out your mental health lately?" I said finally making eye contact with him. He laughed.

"What can I say, I'm a morning person and I figured one of my patients may need me today." Dr. Reese said giving a supporting smile. I nodded slowly.

"I'm leaving for my dad's funeral today." I said with a sorrowful smile.

"How do you feel about that?" Reese asked, I thought for a second.

"I'm glad you suggested to me to go see him." I said truthfully.

"Did you talk to him?"

"Yes." I said closing my eyes and thinking about it, I'm not sure if Dr. Reese would count telling him "sweet dreams" after I had mostly ensured his death as talking to him. Then again I hadn't really meant it. He was also asleep when I said it so I guess he probably wouldn't have heard me either so...Well then again it's not like I'm going to come out and say he couldn't really hear me because he was asleep and starting to die. That might not be the best thing to say as I'm about to go to his funeral.

"Do you feel like you've gotten any closure from it?" I opened my eyes and pursed my lips.

"Yes." I said with fake confidence.

"Good, anything else?" Dr. Reese asked smiling.

"No, I've actually got to be going. I'm going to be late for a flight." I said getting up, "Nice to know my therapist is as crazy as I am and wakes up this early on the weekends." I said with a smile. I left giving a quick wave.

* * *

Thanks for reading! please review, I love hearing from you guys.


End file.
